Une étrange sentence
by Yebbeka
Summary: Draco a été condamné à rester auprès de Harry dans d'étranges conditions et circonstances. Le problème c'est qu'il aime son futur soi disant bourreau. Parviendra t il à se déclarer et qu'adviendra t il de lui par la suite?
1. Partie 1

Titre : Une étrange sentence

Auteur : yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter

Catégorie : Je sais pas trop si je fais un 'gros' lemon ou pas alors je préfère mettre **M** et comme ça vous être prévenu pour mes mots un peu cru parfois.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ! Ô malheur ! Juste la petite histoire que voici est sortie de mon esprit farfelu ! Donc inclinons-nous devant le majestueuse JKR qui nous offre gentiment ou pas ses personnages pour qu'on les fasse souffrir un peu !

Attention : C'est une relation entre deux mecs et certains passage un peu cru risqueraient de choquer certaines personnes ! Donc pour tous ceux qui sont à tendance homophobes, je vous prierai de faire demi-tour merci! il suffit d'un clic sur précédent ou sur la croix rouge!

Big dédicace à ma bêta-lectrice Line Weasley (si elle garde toujours le même pseudo sinon tant pis pour le nom) que j'adore de tout mon coeur!!! Et aussi à toutes les personnes qui voudront bien me lire, merciii!!

Note : qu'est-ce que je voulez vous dire déjà ! Catastrophe si azeimer (dsl je sais pas comment ça s'écrit'--) me guette à 18 ans 1/2!

J'étais un peu tristounette quand j'ai écrit le début résultat c'est un peu triste du moins je trouve et donc la suite vous montre une jolie sinusoïdale de mon humeur passagère (dsl pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les mathématiques c'est le seul mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit)

Eurêka (j'aime pas l'écrire en français, tant pis) j'ai retrouvé ce que je voulais au départ vous dire, donc roulement de tambour! Au départ c'était un one shot mais comme il commence à être aussi long que "Une tempête dans le coeur et l'esprit" (ma première fic), alors que je l'ai pas fini, j'ai préféré le disséquer un peu et vous en faire des parties pour que ce soit plus facile à lire ! J'ai eu la remarque d'une de mes amies que l'autre était un peu trop longue donc je tire profit de son avis pour arranger celle-ci!

Pour continuer d'allonger ma note (pff chuis pas douée pour les résumés) je tiens à vous dire que je réponds au compte goutte à toutes vos charmantes reviews donc pour les anonymes qui m'en laissent passez-moi votre adresse e-mail siouplait ce sera plus pratique pour moi sinon je ferais une autre note super longue pour vous remercier et comme vous pouvez le remarquer je suis vraiment pas douée pour le court, ça doit être mon côté souris-escargot!

Donc mots de la fin de note : _**BOONNE LECTUURE !!**_

**Partie 1**

Je me sens sale j'ai l'impression que ce moment de pur extase n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Et maintenant je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire ! Pourquoi le beau brun qui dort à côté de moi me rend-il aussi dépendant de son corps, de sa voix, de sa chaleur, de tout ce qui fait de lui l'être qu'il est ? Ne puis-je me séparer de ce corps si tentant sans avoir un accès de remords et de vide dans mon existence ? Dois-je toujours être à ses côtés sans jamais dire ce que je pense sans jamais lui faire remarquer ma personne qui souffre pour lui ? Est-il si insensible à mon existence qu'il m'utilise comme un simple jouet ? Ou n'est-ce que moi qui me trompe dans ses véritables sentiments à mon égard ?

Il est là endormi à mes côtés et pourtant ses mains contre moi m'engourdissent et m'empêchent de faire le moindre mouvement de peur de le réveiller. J'aurais tant aimé rester à ses côtés sans le gêner dans ses tâches, lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille tout ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Mais je suis enchaîné et je n'ai nullement le droit de dire ce que je ressens. Mes sentiments ont l'air d'être bafoués face aux regards de ses amis. Je ne suis plus qu'un objet à la solde de celui que j'ai tant haï et aimé à la fois dans mon passé. Je l'aime toujours, certes, mais je ne peux le lui révéler sous peine d'être traîné dans la boue. Je ne devrais pas penser cela alors qu'il est l'incarnation même de celui qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin sauf que je suis pétrifié par ce qui pourrait advenir de moi et de mes sentiments. Ces rires qui m'entourent m'enivrent et ne font que me montrer que je ne fais désormais plus parti de ce monde.

Ma lâcheté m'a dépossédé de tout esprit de rébellion et je ne vis que grâce à l'être qui m'asservit et que j'aime. Pourtant, lui, il ne le sait pas. Si seulement une échappatoire s'offrait à moi et que je puisse crier au monde entier à quel point je regrette mes erreurs passées. Ai-je vraiment eu le choix ? Suis-je censé savoir ce qu'il adviendra ? Puis-je seulement espérer avoir un futur autre qu'entre ses bras ? C'est une évidence, je l'aime mais lui, comment me voit-il ? Va-t-il se débarrasser de moi lorsque ma sentence aura pris fin ?

HPDM

De tous les procès qui ont eu lieu, il n'y en a qu'un seul où la sentence fut autre que la mise à mort ou la condamnation dans la prison d'Azkaban. Et bien sûr, cette exception, c'est moi qui l'ai eu. A se demander ce que les jurés avaient ingurgités avant de venir à mon jugement. D'accord, je suis le fils d'un mangemort. Certes, je n'ai pas cette maudite marque. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que j'aie une telle sanction ?

Ne vous leurrez pas, je vous entend bien rire de tout ce qui m'arrive. Vraiment, c'est du propre de se moquer de ma personne ainsi. Vous ne savez pas, vous, ce que c'est que d'être humilié de la sorte. J'envie bien votre innocence, seulement, il faudrait qu'elle vous serve à ne pas vous esclaffer de la sorte du malheur des autres. C'est vrai, je ne veux avoir la pitié d'aucun, mais devenez un peu plus humain dans votre comportement et réfléchissez à vos agissements. Les condamnés ne sont pas les seuls à devoir se remettre en question, bien au contraire. Toute la population devrait le faire et comprendre à partir de quoi cela a mal tourné pour en tirer des conclusions et des objectifs futurs.

HPDM

Dans tous les cas, ma sentence est toujours la même. Je suis et je resterai un bon moment la soubrette du Sauveur c'est-à-dire, à mon plus grand damne, Potter. Mon coeur lui est offert depuis des années et cette fichue sentence me gêne pour me déclarer. Arrêtez de vous comportez ainsi ça devient vraiment lassant. Je me doute que vous voulez savoir qu'elle est ma sentence et aussi le pourquoi de ma condition en cet instant précis. Je ne vous crois pas quand vous dîtes que vous ne vous en souvenez pas.

Comment pourriez-vous l'avoir oublié ?

Je suis éveillé depuis un bon moment à me poser des questions sur ce que je suis et mes sentiments, ainsi que ce que je dois faire. Ma Némésis est toujours contre moi, endormi. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou m'engourdit, ses mains sur mes hanches m'empêchent de faire le moindre mouvement. Je ne veux pas le réveiller, je ne veux pas qu'il me voie juste après ce que nous avons fait. Je suis dans un état de débauche tel que je me sens sale. Je ne devrais pas, après ce qui s'est passé, le penser. Mon rêve vient de se réaliser mais j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments ont été bafoués.

HPDM

Tout à coup, un bruit me remplit de torpeur. Mon Apollon vient de se réveiller et quémande un petit déjeuner. Vous me diriez que je n'ai qu'à demander à un elfe de le faire mais j'en suis bien incapable. Et bien oui, je l'avoue, ma sentence a été de prendre la place des elfes de maison de Potter. Celui-ci a, d'ailleurs, récupéré le manoir de ma famille, et tous les elfes qui y étaient, c'est-à-dire plus d'une centaine, ont été libérés. Je me retrouve donc, dans ma propre demeure, en tant que serviteur de celui qui fut mon ennemi et qui me ravit mon coeur ; j'ai nommé Harry Potter, le Sauveur de la communauté sorcière. Allez-y maintenant, riez, moquez-vous de moi vu que vous ne savez plus faire que ça !

Je me lève donc difficilement : son corps nu se frottant contre le mien également nu. Je suppose que maintenant vous avez compris ce que nous avons fait pour que je me sente si sale. Et, bien évidemment, je vous rassure, je n'ai aucunement eu le droit de dire ce que je pouvais en penser de ces actes. Je me suis laissé aller aux moindres désirs du brun, après tout je suis son serviteur et je n'ai plus le droit de manifester mon désaccord. Ma Némésis a l'air impatiente. Je me dépêche donc de m'habiller sous son regard aguicheur, pour ensuite me ruer dans la cuisine et lui faire son précieux petit déjeuner. Et pour mon plus grand honneur, je dois le faire à la façon moldue. Mais quelle chance je peux avoir, me diriez-vous. Je ne veux même pas commencer à polémiquer avec vous sur cette idée qui me paraît exécrable.

HPDM

Au bout de quelques mois passés à son service, j'ai au moins réussi à utiliser tous les objets moldus et enfin lui faire des repas dignes d'intérêt. Vous allez me dire qu'en tant que Serpentard expérimenté en potions, j'aurai pu l'empoisonner. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Certes, l'idée m'est venue à l'esprit mais comment me débarrasser de celui que j'aime ? Si je le faisais, je me retrouverais serviteur dans une autre famille et mon coeur serait empli de remords et de désespoir. Qui plus est, je serais privé de ma magie. Ce serait une catastrophe, donc, pas d'empoisonnement.

En tout cas, grâce à mes compétences en potion, j'arrive à faire des repas dignes de lui. Bon d'accord, le plus important c'est que ce soit mangeable mais au moins je peux avoir la joie d'avoir réussi à faire de la bonne cuisine. C'est peut-être étrange mais j'ai peur qu'il me jette quand il en aura marre de moi, donc je fais tout pour être irréprochable. Et ceci entraîne que je me laisse aller à tous ses caprices.

HPDM

Lorsque je reviens dans sa chambre avec le plateau-repas - eh oui, il ne se refuse rien le Sauveur - il est sur le lit, les couvertures repoussées avec pour seuls habits un bas de pyjama en soie noir aux reflets verts. Je concède que cette couleur sur un ex-gryffondor est surprenante pourtant il y a en lui tellement de choses surprenantes qu'on le lui pardonne. C'est pour moi chose faite, puisqu'il a ravi mon coeur sans le savoir. En tout cas, il est d'une beauté digne des sculptures de l'Antiquité grecque, installé ainsi sur son lit. Je pose le plateau à ses côtés et je parts ouvrir les fenêtres.

Comme tous les jours, je ramasse les affaires qui traînent un peu partout. Ça se voit que je n'ai pas les mêmes droits que les elfes de maison. Sinon, j'aurais déjà pu être libre avec toutes ses fringues qui sont à mes pieds. D'accord, je n'aurais pas eu non plus les habits que j'ai sur moi ou dans mon armoire. Vous êtes étonnés que j'ai toujours ma chambre ? En fait, je ne l'ai plus. C'est Harry qui y est installé, moi, je suis dans la chambre de mes défunts parents. Autant vous dire que cette chambre me glace le sang. Quant à mon ancienne, c'est surprenant que le Sauveur n'ait pas voulu la modifier : certains objets ont été enlevés mais l'organisation des meubles est toujours la même. J'ai du mal à le comprendre.

HPDM

Je me penche vers lui pour ramasser une chemise lilas et c'est alors qu'il m'attrape et me tire vers lui. Il me murmure à l'oreille de mettre cette activité en attente et de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Sa voix est suave et envoûtante. Je ne peux plus oublier, ignorer, la moindre chose qu'il me dit : je l'aime. Mon coeur est capturé par ce son mélodieux, inexorablement. Je m'assois donc, à ses côtés, sur le lit. Le plateau est entre nous deux. Il le décale et se rapproche de moi. Je ne comprends pas, c'est la première fois qu'il agit ainsi. Vous n'allez donc pas arrêtez de vous moquez de moi. Je vous assure que je suis complètement déboussolé par son comportement.

Il attrape son bol de céréales et me le tend. De sa voix sensuelle à laquelle je ne peux résister, il me dit : « Nourris-moi, je te prie, Draco ». Il m'appelle par mon prénom, je n'y suis pas du tout habitué. Arrêtez avec vos regards goguenards, je vous concède que ça me fait plaisir mais ça me surprend toujours. D'accord, moi aussi, je dois l'appeler par son prénom sauf qu'il m'a obligé et contraint à le faire. Et, bien oui, il a usé de moyens très persuasifs pour que je cède à ce caprice. Comment faîtes-vous pour avoir les idées si mal tournées ? Il n'y a rien eu sur ce plan là ! Il a juste voulu utiliser un sortilège si je m'obstine. Le résultat est simple : si je ne l'appelle pas ainsi, j'y aurai droit, donc je cède de nouveau à ses caprices. Oui, je sais, il est charmant ce caprice.

J'attrape le bol qu'il me tend. Sa joie est visible dans ses yeux verts qui m'envoûtent à chaque fois. J'approche une cuillère de sa bouche ; il l'ouvre sensuellement. Et ce nouveau manège continue. Il a déposé ses mains sur mes cuisses pour y prendre appui et il a fermé les yeux pour déguster chacune des cuillères. Cette vision est angélique ; elle réveille tous mes sens. Se rend-il compte de la situation dans laquelle il nous met ?

Le bol est vide, je le dépose et commence à partir. Il attrape ma main une nouvelle fois. Son regard est brillant, je ne peux y résister. Je reste. Il me tend alors la tablette de chocolat. J'aurais dû m'en douter que, têtu comme il l'est, il n'aurait pas arrêté son petit jeu aussi tôt. Je le prend, le casse en morceau et en approche un de sa bouche mais il la ferme délibérément et me fais non de la tête. Il me le prend de la main, le coince entre ses lèvres et s'approche des miennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ? Je sais que depuis tout à l'heure je ne cesse de vous dire qu'il fait des choses surprenantes. Cependant, là, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Sa main libre se pose délicatement sur ma joue. Et oui, depuis qu'il m'a rattrapé pour que je me rassois, sa main tient toujours la mienne. La chaleur qui enveloppe ma joue me fait fermer les yeux et entrouvrir ma bouche. Je sens alors le chocolat s'y insinuer puis sa langue qui commence à danser un ballet avec la mienne. Le morceau de chocolat fond peu à peu. Je suis engourdi, je ne sais plus où je suis, ce que je dois penser. Il contrarie complètement mon coeur. Ce qui n'était qu'un fantasme se réalise alors que j'aurais préféré le faire une fois que je me sois déclaré.

Je sais que mon coeur n'est jamais content de ce qui lui arrive, mais comprenez-moi, ainsi, mes sentiments sont bafoués. Je veux passer ma vie à ses côtés et pas jouer à ce jeu indéfiniment. Quand ce simple morceau de chocolat a disparu, mélangé à nos salives au cours des ébats de nos langues, il se lève et se dirige vers sa salle de bain, m'abandonnant complètement sur le lit. Est-ce devenu son nouveau jeu, de se moquer de moi ? Je n'avais pas assez de vous pour que lui aussi s'y mette ?

Je me lève, ramasse le linge que j'avais regroupé. Avec un petit sortilège sans baguette, je fais léviter le plateau-repas et je pars vers le cellier, puis la cuisine. Vous trouvez que c'est étonnant que je puisse encore faire de la magie ? Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai de la chance d'être avec Harry, car grâce à sa puissance, ils ont pensé qu'il pourrait me neutraliser facilement. Donc je peux faire de la magie mais uniquement sans baguette. Comme je ne suis pas aussi doué que mon brun pour cette magie-là, je ne fais que des sorts simples. Mais c'est toujours agréable d'en faire. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi à cause de cela que je ne veux pas le perdre, si j'étais dans une autre famille je ne pourrais plus la pratiquer.

HPDM

La lessive est faite, tout comme la vaisselle. Il n'est que dix heures, et comme tous les jours, je préparerai le repas de midi dans une heure. J'ai du temps pour me préparer et après cette nuit, une douche ne me ferait pas du mal. Notre héros international me laisse toujours du temps pour moi entre l'heure du petit-déjeuner et du déjeuner : il considère que les tâches importantes doivent être faites l'après-midi. Il ne prend pas en compte les repas qui ne sont pas importants mais vitaux comme il le dit. Je ne sais jamais combien de temps j'aurai, c'est pour cela que d'habitude, je me lève vers les huit heures. C'est lui qui décide à quel moment il prend ses repas et moi je ne fais qu'obéir.

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain lorsque je le vois s'approcher de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien me vouloir encore ? Se rend-il compte qu'il est dans une tenue indécente et qui éveille à toutes les convoitises ? C'est sûr c'est pas un gryffondor pour rien, son courage est bien en lui. Il ne porte qu'une serviette autour des hanches. Ses muscles sont bien marqués sur son torse et ses bras. On comprend pourquoi il s'en sort si bien en tant qu'auror et qu'il est si respecté. Bon d'accord, c'est le Sauveur, donc il est forcément respecté.

Une ligne de poils débute sur son torse et se perd sous la serviette. Cette vision est tout bonnement magnifique. Se rend-il compte des sentiments qu'il procure ? Mon coeur va exploser. Que lui arrive-t-il depuis ce matin ? Un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres si bien dessinées lorsqu'il me voit le détailler. Je détourne les yeux. Il est arrivé à ma hauteur et, de sa main, il amène mon visage vers lui. Je rencontre un regard émeraude qui me chamboule. Mon coeur entre en fusion, tel un volcan. Il me déclare simplement que ce soir, nous sommes invités à un bal. Et oui, le Sauveur ne s'embête pas à chercher un compagnon il y amène son serviteur et puis il me doit surveiller, paraît-il.

Comment ça je me suis trompé en disant compagnon et non compagne ? Il est temps pour vous d'écouter ce que disent les potins : notre héros est homosexuel et c'est pas près de changer, surtout qu'il ne fait que s'afficher avec moi ! Je vous avoue que lorsqu'il me l'a avoué mon coeur en a été plus que réjoui. J'aurais peut-être une chance. En tout cas, cela signifie aussi que je vais devoir lui choisir sa tenue parce qu'il a beaucoup de mal à assembler les couleurs et qu'il préfère me laisser choisir. Je vais finir par croire qu'il aime se faire pouponner. C'est vrai que je prends du plaisir à lui trouver ses vêtements. Avec cette sortie, mon après-midi va être court.

HPDM

Enfin dans ma chambre, je vais pouvoir me préparer. Je n'aurais juste qu'à ajouter une cape d'un vert foncé pour être prêt pour ce soir. Pou l'instant, un jean et un tee-shirt suffiront pour faire le ménage. Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et je jette mes affaires actuelles dans la panière à linge pour me rendre dans la douche.

Je recommence à me sentir sale. L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps tellement glacé à l'intérieur. Ne suis-je qu'un simple objet qu'il m'utilise à sa guise ? N'aie-je le droit qu'à des sous-entendus de la part de la communauté sorcière ? Comment dois-je réagir face à toutes ces attaques sournoises au cours des soirées mondaines ? Que va-t-il encore se passer au cours de celle de ce soir ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire et en penser. Certes, j'aime être en compagnie de Harry mais je reçois tellement de critiques que je préférerais qu'il cherche un compagnon pour s'y rendre. Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporte de toujours s'afficher avec moi ?

Fichu gryffondor ne peut-il me laisser dans ce manoir et s'occuper de sa vie sentimentale qui doit frôler le néant à cause de moi ? Il n'a que très peu de déplacement : il fait tout dans son bureau à l'intérieur du manoir. Que pourrais-je faire de répréhensible, s'il n'est pas à côté de moi, dans un périmètre de cent mètres, je ne peux utiliser ma magie. Le monde sorcier ne risque rien et je ne suis pas fou au point de m'échapper ou de contacter d'autres personnes. Avec qui pourrais-je m'entretenir d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Blaise ou Pansy. Le ministère doit contrôler et intercepter tous les courriers qui devraient être en ma possession. Harry est la seule personne à mes côtés qui me permette de vivre.

Mes pensées s'égarent vers ce beau brun qui ravit mon coeur. Mes mains glissent sur mon corps et commencent de longs et lents va-et-vient. Je déconnecte de la réalité. La sensualité de l'eau glissant sur ma peau m'enivre. Mon coeur est absorbé par le souvenir d'un regard vert étincelant. Des râles de plaisir s'échappent de ma gorge. Si seulement j'avais assez de courage pour lui déclarer mes sentiments.

_A suivre ..._

Voilou la première partie, j'ai pas l'âme de faire des chapitres parce que c'est à la dernière minute que j'ai voulu la découper ainsi!

J'espère que ça vous plait ! Pensez à moi et mettez moi une petite review si vous avez le temps!

Bizoussss

note du 7.01.08 : pour cadeau de noël et de la nouvelle année j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de la découper donc bonne lecture et j'espère que vous préférez!


	2. partie 2

nda : Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?

Dès le premier jour autant de reviews, ça me fait super plaisir, j'ai sauté de joie quand je l'ai aperçu!

Je me demandais si je m'étais la suite avant de partir en vacance (parce que malheureusement pour moi je n'ai pas internet à la maison) j'avais pensé vous faire patienter deux semaines! Mais maintenant que j'ai vu à quel point elle vous plaisait ma pitite fic je peux pus résister à l'envie de vous la mettre! Je vais même embêter ma béta-lectrice pour qu'elle corrige vite la suite (et oui mon jolie serpent la souris va venir t'embêter!!) et j'irais sûrement dans un cyber-café rien que pour vous répondre lol ! Mais bon, dans tous les cas, il vous faudra patienter, désolée!

Alors pour les yentilles (et/ou yentils) anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews les réponses (Je conseil aux autres de passer ce petit passage parce que me connaissant je risque de faire long désolée) (et pour les autres je vous ai déjà répondu par mail via le site lol)

Eden : ben pour la longueur des paragraphes, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas modifier leur longueur parce que j'ai déjà eu du mal à faire des parties alors si en plus je dois couper les paragraphes j'ai peur que l'histoire s'en sorte affaiblie, je suis vraiment désolée mais pour la suite , c'est-à-dire la quatrième partie et plus je ne l'ai pas encore finie donc j'essaierai de raccourcir! Sinon je suis opuverte à tous les avis et celui-là me dérange pas du tout au contraire j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer Le côté dur de Harry est un peu normal mais nyaa je sais pas quoi dire sur mon pitit ry il est un peu compliqué et dans la suite il a fait des trucs auxquels je n'avais pas pensé, il suit son petit bout de chemin lol mais dans tous les cas ça rend bien et je pense que tu vas apprécier. En tout cas délecte toi de cette deuxième partie lol. Et vraiment merci pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir!

caro06 : cool que ça te mette l'eau à la bouche! Parce que voilà la suite ! Merci pour ton compliment, bizous!

Voilà j'ai réussi àfinir les RAR et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire dans la longueur, avec l'entraînement j'espère que ça viendra

Allez je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !!**  
**

**Partie 2 **

J'ai fini de nettoyer les salles occupées dans le manoir, les autres seront pour les journées suivantes, avec quelques petits sorts, sinon ce serait trop long. Le moment est venu de choisir ce que notre héros mettra pour la soirée. Je frappe à la porte. Aucune réponse, peut-être est-il dans son bureau. Ce sera plus simple pour moi. Je rentre. Oh, surprise, il est en fait dedans et il n'a pour unique vêtement un boxer noir. Je suis sous le choc. Je m'excuse, le rouge aux joues, et sors précipitamment de la chambre.

A l'intérieur, j'entends des bruits rapides puis la porte s'ouvre. Le Sauveur porte maintenant une robe de chambre bleue marine, il me présente ses excuses car il ne m'avait pas entendu frapper à la porte. Bien sûr, je les accepte ; je l'aime, pourquoi aurais-je fait le contraire ? Je ne peux rien lui refuser et cela engendrera ma perte, je suppose. Nous entrons de nouveau dans sa chambre, et là, tous les bruits de tout à l'heure s'expliquent. Dans sa précipitation, il a tout fait tomber de l'armoire. Dans son regard, je vois une lueur coupable et d'excuse. Je lui souris et claque des doigts pour que tout revienne en ordre. Ma magie est vraiment efficace quand nous sommes dans la même pièce. Son visage s'illumine, est-ce moi qui lui fait apparaître autant de joie ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne doit voir, à travers ma magie, que le reflet de sa puissance.

Je commence à chercher ce qu'il pourrait mettre pour la soirée. C'est un bal, il doit donc être classe et magnifique dans ses vêtements. Bon d'accord, quelques soient les habits qu'il porte, il est toujours magnifique. Pour le bas, je ne m'embête pas, un pantalon noir suffira, celui-ci est assez ample pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise si jamais il danse. Pour le haut, c'est plus compliqué il lui faudrait une chemise mais j'hésite entre le coton et la soie. Et est-ce qu'il pourrait mettre une robe par dessus ou une veste ? C'est difficile, il ne m'a pas dit qui organisait ce bal et en quel honneur.

Un bruit me sort de mes pensées. Je tourne la tête. Il est à côté de moi et il tient dans ses mains une sorte de tunique bleue marine avec des paillettes argentées. C'est quoi cette faute de goût ? A son regard peiné, je pense qu'il a deviné mon ressentiment mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, il ne mettra pas cette chose. Je retourne dans ma recherche d'un haut digne d'intérêt. Il tire sur ma manche. Cette fois-ci, il a une tunique anis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut avec ces tuniques toutes d'une couleur affreuse. Son regard est suppliant. Je ne peux y résister, je m'assois sur le lit.

Il m'explique alors que notre hôte lui a offert ces deux tuniques et qu'il voudrait en mettre une. Le raz-de-marée de tout à l'heure est compréhensible, maintenant : il cherchait un pantalon qui pourrait aller avec. Un nouveau défi m'est lancé. Je regarde les deux tuniques : la bleue marine est vraiment horrible, je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser la porter. C'est donc l'anisée qu'il mettra. Je la lui désigne de la main. Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur son visage.

Au moment où je me plonge dans la spéléologie de son armoire, je le vois enlever sa robe de chambre pour mettre la tunique. Réellement, que lui arrive-t-il ? Avant, il se changeait dans sa salle de bain et en revenait pour me montrer ce que cela donnait. Il ne faisait jamais son essayage dans la même salle que moi. Je me concentre sur mon travail.

Je ne trouve pas de pantalon qui pourrait très bien s'accorder avec l'anis. Le noir pourrait, certes, faire l'affaire mais ce ne serait pas aussi sublime que je le souhaite. Je lui fais part de mon souci. Il est debout et me regarde d'un air amusé ; qu'ai-je fait ? J'en profite pour le détailler. J'avais raison, même avec cette tunique il est magnifique. Un pantalon noir irait très bien avec, j'en ai maintenant la certitude. Je lui en tends un en nylon. Ainsi l'ensemble est léger et donne plus de fluidité dans sa gestuelle.

Il l'enfile devant moi. Il m'effare. N'a-t-il plus aucune gêne ? Cette tenue lui va bien en fin de compte, mais il manque quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Je le regarde sous toutes les coutures et il comprend mon problème. Et pour continuer à me surprendre, il me tend sa baguette et me déclare : « Tiens, tu peux arranger ma tenue avec, si tu veux. ». Choqué, mes yeux vont de son visage à la baguette, qu'il me présente toujours. Je recule d'un pas, je ne peux accepter. Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser une baguette depuis mon procès.

Il secoue de la tête et s'approche de moi. « Ne fais pas l'idiot. C'est moi qui te le propose. J'ai confiance en toi. ». Surpris, je lui demande ce qui lui donne autant d'assurance. Il hausse les épaules et me répond simplement : « Cela va faire deux ans que tu es avec moi et tu as toujours été conciliant. Aucune trace de rébellion ne t'a habité, même lorsque des personnes ont été méprisantes envers toi lors des différentes soirées mondaines auxquelles nous avons été. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi depuis ton jugement, être privé de sa magie est difficilement supportable. Avant toi, beaucoup de sorciers en ont fini avec la vie à cause de cela. Ma puissance te permet d'utiliser la magie sans baguette mais tu ne peux en avoir aucun apprentissage. Ne crois pas que j'ai pitié de ta condition. Je veux juste t'aider car ta situation n'est pas simple. Alors, je t'en prie, accepte d'utiliser ma baguette pour arranger comme tu le sens ma tenue et profite du flux magique qui se déversera en toi. ».

Il m'étonne, il me déclare cela comme si c'était normal alors que je m'efforce de lui cacher mon manque. Je l'aime et ce n'est pas près de changer. Un jour, je devrais le lui avouer. Je crois que je vous dois des explications aussi, je vous avais dit que cela ne faisait que quelques mois que ma condition avait évolué ainsi. Sauf que, réellement, cela fait deux ans. En fait, je ne fais pas vraiment attention au temps qui passe. Après mon procès, j'ai déprimé et le temps a coulé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Lorsque j'ai réussi à relever la tête, six mois s'étaient écoulés. Des questions tournent toujours dans mon esprit mais la présence de Harry m'aide beaucoup. C'est une autre des raisons pour laquelle je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je saisis sa baguette, le flux magique m'enivre alors à un tel point que j'en ferme les yeux. Une main chaude contre ma joue m'incite à les rouvrir. Je plonge dans un lac d'émeraude. Je reprends mes esprits. Il est devant moi avec un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. Je me décide à lui améliorer sa tenue. Comme la tunique est un cadeau, je n'y touche pas. Sur le côté droit du pantalon noir, je fais apparaître des arabesques de couleur anis. Elles ressemblent un peu à des serpents dansants. Ces motifs ont l'air de lui plaire, heureusement.

J'ai les mains qui tremblent. C'est surprenant, je n'ai pas fait de la magie compliquée, bien au contraire. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que mon corps est en état de choc. La baguette tombe de ma main. Le mélange en moi de nos flux magiques m'a ébranlé physiquement. Mon esprit vole dans un état de pure extase comme hier soir. Je sais qu'il me porte dans ses bras jusqu'au lit et qu'il part dans sa salle de bain pour trouver une potion qui me remettra d'aplomb. Au passage, il a rangé sa baguette.

Mon corps ne me répond plus mais je suis toujours conscient de ce qu'il se déroule. J'aimerais que tous ses gestes envers moi soient affectueux. J'en demande peut-être trop, c'est déjà merveilleux que la haine qu'il éprouvait à Poudlard à mon égard se soit transformée en respect. Peut-être est-ce parce que je ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres que j'y ai droit. Il revient avec une potion. Il me la fait boire et je me sens tout de suite mieux. J'aimerais me lever mais il m'incite à rester allongé et à me reposer. Il ne pensait pas que mon corps réagirait ainsi, à vrai dire, moi non plus ; il en est désolé, il n'a pas à l'être. Je peux dormir quelques heures et il souhaite que je me sente bien pour aller à cette soirée qui sera sûrement riche en rebondissement, comme toutes les précédentes. Le sommeil prend peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps. Je m'endors avec pour dernière image son beau sourire.

HPDM

Des bruits me sortent de mon sommeil sans rêve. Pour une fois, je me sens bien. C'est peut-être dû au fait que j'ai dormi dans mon ancien lit, mon ancienne chambre. Les draps sont imprégnés de l'odeur de celui que j'aime. C'est envoûtant, j'adore. Mon ange me tire de ma rêverie. Il est resté à côté de moi pendant que je dormais. Je n'allais pas si mal alors pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Il me propose d'utiliser sa salle de bain pour aller plus vite. J'accepte en m'excusant du retard que je lui ai causé. Il m'adresse un sourire. J'aimerais que ce genre de moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Lorsque je ressors, il me tend les affaires que j'avais posées en évidence sur mon lit. Je le remercie de nouveau et m'en vais une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain mais il m'en empêche. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, je me retrouve habillé en un instant. J'en suis gêné, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, comme la plupart de ses gestes depuis hier soir. Ce regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il me dévore des yeux. Ce ne peut être qu'une impression. Mon coeur ne peut se permettre d'espérer. Un jour, oui, un jour, je lui avouerai tout, mais seulement si je n'ai plus aucun doute sur mes sentiments et surtout sur ce qu'il ressent. Mon coeur guette ce moment avec trop d'espoir ce qui risque de me perdre.

Nous nous dirigeons en silence vers le parc, seul endroit où l'on peut transplaner. C'est un avantage du manoir sinon de nombreuses personnes se seraient empressées de venir nous déranger. Je n'apprécie plus les journalistes qui n'étalent que des mensonges sur ma vie et sur celle du Sauveur. J'ai très bien compris que lui aussi les a en horreur, et qu'il apprécie le calme de sa nouvelle demeure. S'il me jette, la gardera-t-il ? Me gardera-t-il à ses côtés si jamais il se trouve un compagnon ? Je suis de nouveau envahi par des questions qui minent mon moral. Ne puis-je apprécier à leur juste valeur ces instants que l'on passe ensemble ?

Il me tend son bras, je le regarde étonné et un sourire moqueur apparaît sur son visage. D'accord, pour le coup, j'ai été nul. C'était juste pour qu'on puisse transplaner. C'est, pour moi, le seul moyen de déplacement pour me rendre à ce bal. Je suis vraiment dépendant de sa magie, de sa présence.

HPDM

Du monde, beaucoup trop de monde. Autour de moi, il y a tellement de personnes qui se moquent de moi. Elles se permettent de me juger alors qu'elles ne me connaissent pas. Elles ne savent rien de ma vie, seulement ce que disent les journaux mais tout ce qui y est est faux. Pourquoi me méprisent-elles autant ? Le monde sorcier n'est-il fait que de bandes de vipère qui s'acharnent à vivre pour déverser tout leur venin. Ces regards emplis de haine, j'aimerais tellement qu'ils cessent. Pourquoi n'apprennent-ils pas de leurs erreurs, pourquoi ne deviennent-ils pas humains ? Je souffre tellement.

Ne voient-ils pas ma peine à être traité ainsi ? Ne peuvent-ils pas arrêter d'agir de la sorte ? A moins qu'ils ne se servent de mon malheur pour mieux me détruire. Je ne veux pas. Il ne faut pas. Je ne dois pas me laisser envahir par les ténèbres. Je dois y survivre pour Harry ; mon amour pour Harry doit y survivre et le surpasser.

La haine de son meilleur ami ne l'a pas abandonné, je la vois toujours dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me regarde. J'aimerais perdre mon nom car ce n'est qu'à cause de lui que je me retrouve dans cette condition. Non, il ne faut pas que je plonge dans cette noirceur. Regarde, Hermione, elle ne me porte pas préjudice. En fait, elle me méprise seulement pour me montrer à quel point la situation des elfes de maison est horrible. Qu'espère-t-elle ? Que je la supplie à genoux d'arrêter parce qu'elle avait raison ?

Je ne le ferais pas, je ne peux pas le faire, ce serait comme me condamner moi-même. Je ne suis pas condamnable, mes parents le sont, mais ils sont morts. Je ne peux revenir en arrière. Enfant, on ne sait pas que notre éducation est à refaire, on croit ce que nous disent nos parents comme la vérité la plus absolue. Et voilà qu'ils m'apostrophent. Je suis dans mon coin et je ne leur ai rien demandé, rien fait. L'injustice se serait-elle abattue sur moi ? Je baisse la tête comme si je reconnaissais mes torts, mais comment le pourrais-je, je ne les écoute même pas. Leurs mots sont immatériels et passent à travers moi tels des fantômes. Ils ont l'air satisfaits d'eux, puisqu'ils s'éloignent. Je suis las de leur agressivité et de leur insouciance incontrôlées. Je recommence à m'effondrer, or un sentiment, voire un malaise, m'envahit. Je suis troublé. J'ai l'impression que je dois rejoindre Harry à n'importe quel prix. Que se passe-t-il, l'amour m'a-t-il autant transformé ? J'espère juste que je ne deviens pas Poufsouffle.

HPDM

Un groupe, un amas de personnes futiles et inutiles. Pourquoi se rassemblent-elles ainsi, qu'est-ce que cela leur apporte ? Dans chacune des salles que j'ai visitées, il y avait toujours un troupeau difforme. J'ai l'impression que celui qui me fait face est très important : des cris fusent de toutes parts. Des bribes de conversation me parviennent. Un combat est en train de se dérouler mais pourquoi et entre qui ? Ils sont tellement concentrés dessus qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que je me faufile entre eux ; je n'aimerais pas être la cause d'une deuxième bataille.

Je suis enfin au premier rang. Mon coeur tout au long de ce difficile parcours s'est mis à battre de plus en plus vite et maintenant il risque d'exploser. Devant moi, mon beau brun combat au corps à corps l'affreux Seamus Finnigan. J'en suis déstabilisé. En plus, mon ange gardien a la lèvre fendue. Mon sang bout dans mes veines. J'ai des envies de meurtre. Cette vision me fait perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace. La puissance de ma magie est en train de se déverser en mon sein. Je n'ai qu'à peine la sensation des vibrations qui sont dégagées dans l'air.

Tout à coup, cet être abominable est propulsé au loin et il s'écrase sur le sol inconscient. Quelques tâches de sang apparaissent sur la chemise. Harry a très vite compris ce qu'il se passait contrairement aux autres et il me dissimule à l'aide de sa baguette. Je reprends conscience de ce qui se déroule. Le Sauveur rétablit rapidement l'ordre avec sa meilleure amie, toujours aussi sûre d'elle. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il avance vers moi, prend ma main et m'amène au dehors de la demeure. Ma tension diminue peu à peu.

HPDM

Au cours de notre traversée du parc, j'essaie d'analyser les faits et de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai à peine remarqué sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Il a enserré ses bras autour du mien qui repose contre son torse. Cette proximité m'emplit de chaleur et de bonheur. Ce qui s'est passé a dû beaucoup l'éprouver. J'aimerais tellement savoir, mais je n'ose lui demander. Il nous a transplané dans le verger du manoir anciennement Malfoy. C'est un lieu que je trouve magnifique, de nombreux arbres fruitiers et floraux y résident ainsi que des buissons. L'étalage de couleurs est un ravissement pour les yeux, le silence qui y règne l'est pour une ouie raffinée. Autant vous dire que c'est ici que je me réfugie. Le partager avec la personne que j'aime est comme un rêve.

Nous somme installés sur un banc et il est toujours contre moi. L'ambiance du lieu nous imprègne et nous calme. Harry se tourne, il inspire et ancre ses yeux d'émeraude aux miens. « Je suis désolé que tu es vu ce spectacle. Je n'avais pas apprécié les propos que Seamus avait tenus sur toi. » Je lui réponds que j'y suis habitué qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en inquiéter. Il me sourit timidement : « Je ne supporte pas que l'on dise du mal des personnes avec qui je vis. » Cela me fait un choc, je n'aurais jamais crû qu'il tienne autant à moi. A moins que je me trompe et qu'il ne s'agisse d'un autre sentiment.

Il me prend la main. « En tout cas, tu as réveillé ta magie qui s'est déchaînée sur le malheureux. C'est tout de même étrange qu'elle est été aussi puissante, peut-être est-ce parce que j'étais à côté. J'ai du mal à l'expliquer. » Je suis abasourdi, je n'avais pas imaginé que ce soit moi qui l'ai déclenché. J'aime tellement Harry que cela m'a mis hors de moi. Je lui fais part de mon inquiétude face à l'état dans lequel j'ai laissé l'affreux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, sous le choc, il est tombé dans les vapes. Les tâches de sang n'étaient que des blessures externes. Hermione a dû l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. » Je suis un peu soulagé, je ne voulais pas le tuer.

Il serre un peu plus ma main et je relève la tête vers lui. « Draco, je me pose une question qui pourrait expliquer le déchaînement de ta magie. » Je le regarde, étonné et l'incite à continuer. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Draco ? » Je suis en état de choc, il a compris mes sentiments juste à cause du déferlement de ma magie. Je cache ma surprise derrière mon masque froid que je n'avais pas remis depuis la fin de la guerre. Je me lève lentement et, avec un air froid, je pars. Je n'apprécie pas que l'on lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il connaîtra mon amour pour lui lorsque j'aurais assez de courage pour lui dire et pas avant.

HPDM

Je suis étalé sur mon lit. Je pense à ce qui fut ma soirée : tout c'était passé comme toutes les autres réceptions jusqu'à ce maudit pressentiment qui m'a fait chercher Harry. C'est cette intuition qui a engendrée toute la suite des événements. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je ferme délibérément les yeux. Une main se promène dans mes cheveux. J'aime cette sensation. La main s'en va et la porte se referme. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Combien de fois depuis mon jugement est-il venu durant mon sommeil, dans ma chambre ? Étais-ce cela qui me calmait quand j'étais dépressif ?

_A suivre..._

_Et voilà la deuxième partie de terminée j'espère qu'elle vous a autant plu que la première ! Bon, j'ai l'espoir de vite vous poster la suite ! Pensez à moi avec de jolies reviews siouplait!_

_Gros poutouzss à tout le monde, à bientôt!!_

_note du 7.01.08 : désolée vraiment je n'ai pas pu aller comme je l'espérais dans un cyber café et ainsi avoir internet! j'ai néanmoins trouvé un moyen de raccourcir les paragraphes après m'être fait un peu grondée par une personne!_

_voilou j'espère que cela vous plait ainsi et je vous promets que vous aurez la suite mercredi ou jeudi et la mise en page comme je la souhaite réellement avec les espaces et les puces comme il le faut_

_au fait il y aura cinq parties dont la dernière assez conséquentes et surtout pour les personnes qui aiment les petits lemons (bon petit je me comprend sur papier ça fait quand même quatre pages et j'écris pas vraiment gros ) et il y aura un épilogue _

_bizouss_

_yebbeka _


	3. Partie 3

nda : bonne année à tous et à toutes!!!!

Je sais que j'avais dis que je publierai pendant les vacances mais je n'en ai pas eu du tout le temps, je suis vraiment désolée! En tout cas maintenant j'ai trouvé une nouvelle mise en page beaucoup plus adaptée à la lecture!

Je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui m'ont mis en alerte parce que lundi j'ai modifié la mise en page et elles ont dû avoir une alerte à cause de cela donc désolée vraiment.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en alerte et qui m'ont reviewé, vraiment un gros merci!

Je tiens à vous dire que mon histoire a beaucoup avancé et que j'ai terminé la cinquième partie où il y a un bon gros slash; j'en suis maintenant à l'épilogue, j'espère le terminer à temps et je pense qu'il plaira parce que l'on m'avait demandé si j'allais écrire ce dont il parle. lol Vive les phrases un peu flou pour pas révéler la fin!!

Bon je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient et que c'est une relation plutôt poussée entre deux mecs donc ceux que ça dégouteet qui ne l'ont pas remarqué vous êtes priés dene pas m'en tenir rigueur puisque je vous préviens à chaque fois!

Bon, place aux réponses aux reviews et je tiens à remerciercertains anonymes de m'avoir laissé leur adresse e-mail.

nanouche : je sais que ta review est à la première partie mais je te réponds dans celle-ci d'abord merci et je ne pensais pas mon petit 'ry répugnant au contraire je le trouve beau du moins il doit l'être pour draco lol bizous et encore merci d'avoir bravé le temps ou ta mère pour me laisser une review, ça me flatte beaucoup

fan de fanfic : j'aime bien ton surnom. heuu revenons au sujet principal merciii pour ta review draco va devoir subir beaucoup de choses pour y arriver si il y arrive bien sûr (je ne dévoilerais rien ça embête certaine personne de lire des spoils) mais elles ne seront pas forcément tristes euhh ça dépend du point de vue de chacun en fait Voilà la partie 3 bizouss et merci pour ton encouragement!

Hermoni : merci beaucoup je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir un tel don . Pour la communauté sorcière il ne payera jamais assez d'être né avec le nom de Malfoy. Harry devrait faire le premier pas ? Je ne sais pas trop si il le voudra lol Petit 'ry fait un peu ce qu'il veut mais il va s'expliquer sur ses agissements... du moins peut-être. niark je suis sadique de faire des phrases comme celles-là mais je ne sais pas comment y répondre autrement, navrée. bizous et merci beaucoup!

Laura Ellecéa : merci pour ta review, j'espère que maintenant la longueur des paragraphes est plus agréable. bizous

ça y est j'ai vaincu les reviews, je croyais que je n'y arriverais jamais. Je m'explique lundi en rentrant des vacances j'ai squatté un ordi du lycée et j'ai vu : 47 nouveaux messages et là j'ai flippé maisavec la nouvelle année ce n'était pas que des reviews ouf. Mais comme j'écris beaucoup de chose et que je dois me creuser un peu la tête le résultat est que je ne suis pas très rapide

Merci à tous, ne m'oublier pas en mettant une petite ou longue review!

Et surtout **BONNE LECTURE** de cette partie tant attendue (du moins je pense!)

**Partie 3**

Les jours ont passé depuis la soirée du bal et notre monotonie s'est de nouveau installée. On ne parle plus du combat qui a eu lieu, je sais seulement, mis à part ce que l'on s'était dit, que les journaux ne se sont pas étalés dessus, miraculeusement. Ils ont simplement déclaré l'état de Finnigan qui est, naturellement, à Sainte Mangouste mais il n'a aucune liaison grave. J'ai eu de la chance car sinon je serais déjà, soit six pieds sous terre, soit envoyé à Azkaban, et surtout loin de celui qui a ravi mon coeur. Et bien oui, je suis et je resterais amoureux du Sauveur. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il est surchargé de travail. A chaque repas, il est dans son bureau entouré de divers papiers. Même pour son petit-déjeuner, il s'y trouve. J'aimerais tellement l'aider mais je suis forcé de sortir rapidement et dans la plus grande discrétion de cette salle.

Au cours des matinées, je nettoie mais cela avance beaucoup plus vite désormais parce que j'utilise ma magie. Heureusement que la magie sans baguette existe. En plus j'ai toujours du temps pour moi le matin. Dorénavant, l'inconvénient est que je n'ai plus rien à faire l'après-midi. A croire que je ne suis jamais content, autrefois, j'aurais tout fait pour ne plus devoir laver l'après-midi et, maintenant que je ne le fais plus à cette période de la journée, cela m'ennuie au plus haut point. J'ai investi à un moment la bibliothèque mais les nouveaux livres, qui s'y trouvaient, je les avais déjà lu à Poudlard, ou alors ils n'étaient que trop peu intéressant. Donc, en ce jour, je déambule dans les couloirs du manoir à la recherche d'une occupation.

Le repas de ce soir est préparé et il ne restera plus qu'à le réchauffer. J'aurais la chance de voir mon beau brun puisque nous dînons ensemble. Il ne veut pas manger tout seul dans la grande salle à manger qui est assez lugubre, comme le souhaitait ma défunte mère. J'adore ces moments ensemble : ils sont toujours joyeux et ainsi l'ambiance de la pièce s'éclaire et devient plus agréable.

HPDM

Ce matin, alors que je lui apportais son petit-déjeuner, il m'a déclaré qu'il avait un peu moins de travail et que l'on pourrait avoir plus de moments ensemble. A ces mots, je me suis mis à rougir, ce qui l'a fait rire à mon plus grand étonnement. Il m'a aussi surpris lorsqu'il m'a révélé qu'il avait un présent pour moi. J'en suis encore tout ébahi et il me tarde ce soir. Je ne devrais peut-être pas trop m'en réjouir mais le simple fait qu'il m'offre quelque chose me remplit de joie.

Il a beaucoup changé notre héros depuis Poudlard, avant il n'aurait jamais été aussi sympathique envers ma personne par la simple raison que mon nom est Malfoy. Je préfère ce qu'il est devenu et je l'aime d'autant plus. A vrai dire, moi aussi, j'ai changé : la dépression, dans laquelle je suis tombé m'a bouleversé mentalement et sans l'amour que je porte à Harry et sans son soutien, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'en relever.

En tout cas, j'ai la certitude que j'ai besoin de sa présence à mes côtés et mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de se courber face au sien. Peut-être qu'un jour, je retrouverai la hargne qui me possédait mais pour l'instant ma condition, mon comportement et mes sentiments actuels ne me gênent pas pour vivre. C'est une opportunité que je ne dois pas laisser filer. Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur le présent qu'il va me faire ce soir.

HPDM

Le repas est servi, nous nous faisons face à la table. J'ai cuisiné une pintade au four avec des petits pois, les couleurs avec la sauce se mélangent. L'aspect est très favorable et cela donne envie de tout déguster. Je suis fier de ce que j'ai réussi à faire. Que de progrès. Il a l'air enchanté de ce qui est sur la table. Il s'empresse de goûter à tous les plats qui y sont disposés. Il s'exclame sur la saveur qu'il trouve superbe.

A la fin du repas, il me tend une grande boîte, elle est légère, j'en conclus que ce sont des habits. Avec son goût étrange en la matière que m'a-t-il réservé, je m'attends au pire ! J'ouvre délicatement le paquet. A l'intérieur, du tissu de couleur noire et blanche, qu'est-ce donc ? Je sors le contenu précautionneusement et là, je suis plus que surpris, je suis abasourdi.

Il a acheté une robe pour les servantes, la tenue classique que les japonais raffolent. J'en conclus qu'il espère me voir avec, j'en rougis à l'idée. Mais je relève la tête, emporté, pour l'insulter comme il se doit. Comment ose-t-il m'offrir ça ? Ça l'amuse tant que ça ma condition ? Il n'a donc pas évolué au cours de toutes ces années ! Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Il ne me dit rien et il baisse la tête. J'en profite pour m'enfuir dans ma chambre. Je jette mon pantalon et ma chemise au fond de la chambre et je m'enfouis sous les couvertures.

HPDM

La porte s'ouvre et il entre à l'intérieur. Je sens le matelas s'affaisser et une main se promène timidement dans mes cheveux. C'est agréable mais je lui en veux tellement que je préfère ne pas bouger, alors que mon coeur est en train de ronronner. Il la retire lentement. J'entends son souffle se précipiter tout à coup. « Draco, je suis désolé. » Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me parler et surtout s'excuser. Puis-je seulement lui pardonner ?

« Draco, je sais que tu es réveillé mais tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. » Est-il venu autant de fois pour qu'il se rende compte que je ne dors pas ? « C'est quand je suis sorti en ville que j'ai trouvé cet ensemble. Tu prends une place importante dans ma vie et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'imaginer avec cette tenue. Et sur un coup de tête, je l'ai acheté pour te l'offrir. Tu sais, toute personne a des fantasmes et tu es si beau que ... » Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, heureusement que je ne suis pas obligé de lui répondre parce que je ne saurais le faire.

Je l'entends souffler. « Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, excuse-moi, je t'en prie. » Il se penche ensuite sur moi et il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue. C'est un baiser doux et agréable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé y avoir droit un jour. Mon coeur recommence à espérer alors qu'il n'a dû le faire que pour me prouver à quel point il en était désolé. Il me caresse de nouveau de sa main puis il se lève et sort de ma chambre. Je me recroqueville, mon coeur est encore tout palpitant de ses attentions à mon égard. Je m'endors peu à peu.

HPDM

Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que je réfléchis. Je suis debout dans ma chambre, perplexe. Mon dilemme est simple. Dois-je mettre ou pas cette maudite tenue qu'il m'a offert ? Je sais, je suis contradictoire mais bon je peux bien lui faire plaisir de temps en temps. Allez, je l'essaye !

La jupe me va jusqu'aux genoux et mes jambes sont bien mises en valeur grâce au contraste des habits noirs sur ma peau blanche. Le bustier ne me sert pas, à mon plus grand étonnement. J'ai l'impression de porter un simple T-shirt. Est-ce que ça a été taillé pour un homme ? En tout cas, les manches tombent gracieusement autour de mes coudes et de fins lacets le ferme dans mon dos en s'entrecroisant. Un petit tablier avec des bordures en dentelles enserre ma taille.

Je m'admire dans le miroir, cela faisait longtemps que ceci ne m'était arrivé. J'en profite un maximum. Dire qu'autrefois, tout le monde était en extase devant ma beauté, maintenant elle reste cloîtrée dans le manoir. L'unique certitude que je possède est que Harry me trouve beau. Comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'il me verra ainsi ?

HPDM

Une nouvelle fois, je déambule dans les couloirs, seulement cette fois-ci je suis habillé de la tenue de servante que Harry m'a offert. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas encore vu de la journée. Finalement, la sensation de la jupe qui frotte contre mes cuisses, lorsque je marche, est plutôt agréable et peut-être, même, sensuelle mais il ne faut pas que je commence à divaguer sur un tel sujet. Quand j'ai dû apporter son petit-déjeuner au Sauveur, je me suis débrouillé pour qu'il ne me voie pas ; heureusement, j'ai réussi. Mais pendant combien de temps. Devrais-je aller me changer pour le dîner ? Je ne sais pas encore.

Des bruits de pas derrière moi me font me retourner. Mon coeur prend une nouvelle cadence, devant moi, Harry me regarde, stupéfait, des pieds à la tête. Mes joues s'en réchauffent un peu. Il me fixe enfin et essaie de comprendre ce retournement de situation : « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de mettre ça ? Hier, tu me criais dessus, je veux des explications, maintenant ! » Je perds pied que pourrais-je lui dire ? Si je lui avoue que c'était pour lui faire plaisir, il risque de comprendre mes véritables sentiments. Que dois-je lui dire ? Il commence à s'impatienter, allez vite une excuse : « Tu ne devrais pas en être étonné. Je ne suis que ton serviteur et, en tant que tel, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je dois t'obéir. » Finalement, je trouve que ma réponse est très bien trouvée. Par contre, son regard s'est assombri, il a l'air d'être peiné de mon explication. Et bien, tant pis, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière alors avançons.

HPDM

Une semaine est passée et depuis je m'amuse à me promener devant Harry dans cette tenue extravagante. A chaque fois, il détourne les yeux, le rouge aux joues. J'adore le voir dans cet état, je me sens désiré par la personne que j'aime. Je me doute qu'il m'observe lorsque je suis tourné et je m'en félicite intérieurement. Il a reconnu ma beauté et rien ne me fait plus plaisir. Parfois, il me frôle et ces simples effleurements m'électrisent. J'espère qu'il éprouve les mêmes sensations.

Ces tourbillons me transportent et me libèrent. Peut-être que j'arriverais bientôt à lui avouer mes sentiments. Les acceptera-t-il ? Je le souhaite du plus profond de mon âme. Il accapare mes pensées et j'ai compris que je monopolise les siennes. Je l'aime tellement que juste cette idée me réjouit. Je crois bien qu'à cause de cette tenue, mon coeur a recommencé à espérer. Après tout, je dois vivre l'instant présent pour ne pas avoir de regrets si jamais je suis séparé de lui. Or, je pense cela maintenant mais plus tard en sera-t-il toujours ainsi ?

HPDM

Un matin de plus où je m'amuse à me vêtir de la tenue de servante. Mais il ne faut pas croire que j'en ai pris l'habitude. Au contraire, au cours de toute la semaine, je me suis retrouvé tout seul dans ce vaste manoir. Notre Sauveur était en déplacement pour une affaire importante. J'en ai profité pour remettre des pantalons et je peux vous assurer que la différence est saisissante. En tout cas, ce matin, Harry va rentrer et je me dois de l'accueillir à son arrivée. J'entends, grâce à un sortilège propre au manoir, que la porte d'entrée vient de s'ouvrir. Je m'y précipite donc.

Notre héros a l'air épuisé et j'accours pour le soutenir. Il me murmure à l'oreille qu'il aurait besoin de mon aide pour prendre un bain tellement il est fatigué. Je l'accompagne alors vers sa salle de bain, interdit. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je l'assisterai dans une telle tâche. Mon coeur en a raté un battement. Il va falloir que je fasse preuve d'une grande maîtrise de moi-même si je ne veux pas qu'il y ait le moindre dérapage.

HPDM

La salle de bain est chaude et accueillante. L'eau coule dans la baignoire faisant des petits bruits agréables. Ceux-ci me détendent et apaisent mon coeur. Harry est assis au sol et son dos repose contre la baignoire. Il a l'air vraiment fatigué, l'eau chaude lui fera le plus grand bien. Je me penche pour fermer les robinets et vérifier la température de l'eau. Je sens alors une main me caresser l'intérieur de ma jambe et remonter jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Ce geste m'électrise mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Je baisse la tête pour regarder le fauteur de trouble à côté de moi. Il n'est pas le moins du monde gêné par ce qu'il fait, au contraire j'ai l'impression que c'est tout à fait normal pour lui. A croire qu'il m'étonnera toujours.

Je m'éloigne, rompant ainsi le contact entre nos peaux. Pour le coup, je vois un grand inconvénient aux jupes même si c'était agréable. Il me regarde, peiné par cette nouvelle distance puis, en me fixant, il commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Cette vision est envoûtante. Il la jette dans le panier et enlève lentement sa ceinture puis son pantalon qui rejoignent tous deux la chemise. Je suis stupéfait, mon regard ne peut se détourner de son corps. Il sourit face à mon état. Que suis-je censé faire ? Il ne connaît toujours pas mes sentiments pour lui et je ne peux me permettre de lui avouer en de telle circonstance. Dois-je en profiter et m'amuser avec lui ?

De sa main, il trace la ligne de ses poils sur son torse et descend jusqu'à son boxer. C'est tentant, vais-je pouvoir y résister ? Tout en se caressant, il s'est relevé et maintenant, il enlève son dernier vêtement, sensuellement. Je suis soufflé par toute la beauté qui se dégage de son corps. Il est vraiment magnifique et, apparemment, il le sait puisqu'il avance tel un félin vers moi. Que dois-je faire ? Certainement pas fuir.

Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou et le mordille. Je ne sais pourquoi je suis de marbre alors que c'est très stimulant. Il a l'air d'en être déçu et il tire sur les ficelles pour défaire mon bustier. Ses mains me parcourent allégrement jusqu'à ce que l'habit tombe au sol. Apparemment, il va me laisser la jupe et heureusement pour moi puisque les plis amples cachent à merveille ma récente érection. Il m'amène jusqu'à la baignoire et y entre. Je m'assois sur un tabouret tandis qu'il attrape des sels de bain et en renverse quelques uns. L'eau se teinte d'une jolie couleur bleue et la pièce s'emplit de l'odeur du jasmin.

Je suis comme hypnotisé par mon beau brun qui se tourne vers moi tout sourire avec du shampooing entre les mains. Ses petits caprices ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter au petit-déjeuner ; vous savez, quand j'ai dû le nourrir sans utiliser mes mains. Maintenant, son nouveau caprice, c'est le bain. Bon d'accord, il est fatigué et son état d'épuisement se lit toujours dans ses gestes, donc pour sa survie je suis forcé de l'aider. Je n'aimerais pas retrouver son cadavre dans la baignoire.

Pendant que je lui lave ses cheveux en prenant bien soin de lui caresser les oreilles et la nuque, il s'amuse avec les bulles du bain. Je le trouve attendrissant. Au moment où je rince ses mèches brunes, il ferme les yeux et baisse la tête en arrière. J'en suis surpris mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. J'ai l'impression d'avoir entre les mains un chat qui ronronne ; c'est étrange. Puis, il se tourne et cherche un gel douche. Il choisit celui au bois de cèdre et me le tend sans se retourner. Je commence à lui savonner le dos. Ce parfum lui va trop bien, j'aimerais goûter à mon beau brun mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Abstinence est mère de sûreté.

Je fais glisser tendrement mes mains sur ses épaules, ses bras, son torse. Je découvre avec bonheur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il gémit ; je m'arrête, peut-être suis-je allé trop loin. Il s'étire et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. L'eau, qui était dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaules, coule sur mon torse. Ce contact, ainsi que son odeur, m'électrisent.

Il caresse, avec sa main, ma joue et ainsi il m'incite à continuer. Je reprends le traitement sur son torse. Mes doigts suivent la ligne de ses poils en faisant des arabesques. Il en gémit d'anticipation puis il se redresse et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il laisse sa tête sur mon épaule et il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses, sous ma jupe. J'en suis émoustillé, vais-je tenir plus longtemps ?

Je continue mes caresses puisqu'il na pas l'intention de m'en empêcher, au contraire, ses râles de plaisir prouvent qu'il en demande toujours plus. Je descends un peu plus mes mains pour enfin toucher sa virilité palpitante. Un sifflement de pur bonheur s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il presse un peu plus sur mes cuisses pour que je ne m'arrête pas. Je lui obéis et de ma main gauche, je tâte ses bourses et de la droite, le bout de sa verge dressée. J'entame de longs va-et-vient qui lui font échapper des râles de plaisir et de puissants sursauts. Je n'ai pas totalement conscience de ce que je fais, ma conscience m'a depuis longtemps abandonné. Je sais qu'il me l'a, en quelques sortes, demandé mais rien ne m'y pousse réellement. Je suis simplement en état de pure transe qui me fait continuer mes actes.

J'accélère la cadence ce qui entraîne des à-coups plus virulents et des gémissements plus longs alors qu'aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, uniquement ma respiration saccadée. Lorsqu'il atteint la jouissance ultime, il est pris d'un puissant soubresaut qui le fait tomber sur moi et il m'entraîne dans sa chute. Encore sous les limbes de son plaisir, il commence à se frotter contre mon corps.

Ses mains sont baladeuses. Un sifflement admiratif s'échappe de ses lèvres et ses mains passent sous ma jupe pour attraper ma virilité et lui appliquer des va-et-vient. J'ai alors un hoquet de surprise qui lui fait lever la tête. Je profite de ce moment de calme pour m'enfuir de la salle de bain et courir dans ma chambre. Je sais que je l'ai abandonné dans un état de faiblesse. Je devais lui offrir cette extase mais je ne pouvais en recevoir de sa part. Je ne pense pas qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il allait faire. Je ne pouvais me résigner à obtenir du plaisir dans ces conditions. Je préfère m'en donner en espérant que plus tard nous partagerons un même amour. Pour l'instant, le principal est qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait.

HPDM

Il n'y a aucun bruit dans le manoir, comme si tout avait disparu. Cela m'inquiète nous sommes pourtant le matin, il devrait y en avoir. Depuis l'aventure de la salle de bain, seulement quelques heures ont passé. Dès le lendemain du bal, à onze heures, il me quémande à manger. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans son bureau et c'est pareil dans sa chambre. Est-il resté dans la salle de bain ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de choses répréhensibles. La pièce est éteinte mais chaude. Cela me fait peur, que s'est-il passé ? J'allume la lumière et enfin je le vois.

Il est allongé sur le sol, au même endroit où je l'ai laissé. Je m'approche de lui, inquiet. A ma grande surprise, il dort. Après un moment d'hésitation, je le soulève et le porte jusqu'à son lit dans lequel je l'installe. Il est vraiment beau et la douceur des draps le fait soupirer de satisfaction. Je le regarde dormir. Pour être autant fatigué, au point de s'endormir sur le carrelage froid, il a dû subir beaucoup d'événements éreintants. Je vais tout faire pour qu'il récupère des forces.

_A suivre ..._

_et voilà la troisième partie est finie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant que les précédentes!_

_la suite mercredi prochain comme convenu!_

_Ahh, j'allais oublier de vous dire, pour les personnes qui préférait la première mise en page avec les longs paragraphes et qui sont un peu surpris de ce changement et qui donc préférerait lire avec les énormes paragraphe (c'est à dire qu'ils sont toujours là : entre les HPDM) je peux leur envoyé s'ils le veulent et si elles me passent leur adresse e-mail. Bon je suppose que personne ne me le demandera mais au cas où je préviens que je veux bien le faire! je l'ai toujours en originale sur mon ordi! _

_bizouss à tout le monde  
_

_yebbeka _


	4. Partie 4

nda : Kikou tout le monde!!

heureuse de vous revoir!!

Cette fois-ci je ne sais pas trop quoi dire donc je dirais seulement un **gros merci **aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une réview, à celles qui mettent ma fic dans leur favori ou dans leur alerte et à celles qui me lisent tout simplement!!

Allez réponse aux reviews :

Laura Ellecéa : merci pour ta review. Ce n'est rien pour les paragraphes courts, je pense que beaucoup apprécie et voilà la suite bizous.

Hermoni : merci, merci!!ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes la partie 3, j'espère que tu seras pas déçu par celle-ci! Il y a beaucoup d'émotion dans celle-ci. Du moins surtout pour notre petit Dray et fou non je ne veux pas le rendre fou seulement c'est pas super simple. Du côté du cadeau je me rappelle l'avoir écrit en histoire et j'étais explosé de rire devant ma feuille en essayant que ça ne se voye pas trop! Harry fait des efforts à sa façon, je pense qu'à cause de cela tu aimeras bien l'épilogue qui a du mal à s'écrire d'ailleurs (maudite page blanche!!) et voici la suite que tu attends avec délice apparemment lol. Bizouss.

fin des RAR

big dédicace à ma beta adorée et à mon prof d'histoire ! Je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est parce qu'il m'embête pas quand j'écris durant son cours ou alors c'est parce qu'il n'a pas remarqué que c'était pas le cours

**Partie 4**

Deux jours. Il dort depuis deux jours. J'ai vérifié son état de santé au cas où. Il est seulement fatigué et il a donc besoin de repos. Cela me rassure. J'ai amené des couvertures supplémentaires, pour rester veiller sur lui. Pour les repas, je ne fais que grignoter. J'ai peur qu'entre-temps son état s'aggrave ou qu'il se réveille et me demande quelque chose. Je ferai tout mon possible pour l'aider ; je l'aime tellement.

J'ai recommencé à nettoyer seulement les salles les plus importantes. A quoi cela pourrait me servir de perdre mon temps ? Par moment, je lui éponge le front pour qu'il ne se déshydrate pas. Je ne me pose pas beaucoup de questions sur moi-même, étrangement, c'est plutôt sur Harry. Toutes mes pensées vont vers lui, tout comme mes gestes, qui sont pour lui.

HPDM

Trois journées de plus ont passé et il est toujours endormi, mais des signes extérieurs montrent qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. C'est un peu comme ma belle au bois dormant, sauf qu'il ne s'est pas éveillé lorsque je le lavais tous les matins. En plus, il m'est arrivé de l'embrasser sur la joue ou le front. Donc il y a quelques variantes non négligeables. Je suis assis sur le lit à ses côtés. Le soleil descend peu à peu dans le ciel qui se teinte d'une couleur rose violette. La lumière qui entre dans la chambre donne une ambiance chaude et agréable.

Tout à coup, sa main prend la mienne. Je baisse les yeux et je tombe dans un regard vert étincelant de bonheur. Il s'étire pendant que je lui apporte un verre d'eau. Il me demande combien de temps il a dormi. Je lui réponds que ça a duré cinq jours. On est le vendredi soir et il peut encore dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Après avoir fini son verre il se rallonge dans son lit. Lorsque je m'éloigne, rassuré, il me rappelle et il écarte les couvertures. Paniqué, je me penche vers lui pour l'inciter à rester couché. Il passe alors ses bras autour de mon cou et me murmure à l'oreille qu'il veut que je dorme avec lui. Il sentait ma présence dans son sommeil et ça l'apaisait. Il n'a pas envie d'être seul cette nuit-ci. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou me réconforte.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés et je nous recouvre des couvertures. Il se blottit alors contre moi et je le prends dans mes bras comme un petit enfant. Je le regarde s'endormir, amusé, sur mon flanc. Il me chuchote un merci avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois au pays des rêves. Je le suis peu à peu.

HPDM

Une main chaude se balade sous mon pyjama tandis que ma joue repose sur la deuxième. Ce contact est agréable et je me réveille petit à petit. Mes jambes sont entrecroisées dans les siennes et des lèvres taquines viennent butiner mon cou. Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que j'ouvre les yeux. Je rencontre son regard pétillant de bonheur, je réalise qu'il est tard et qu'il doit attendre son petit-déjeuner.

Je lui fais mes excuses et je commence à sortir du lit mais ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille et ses jambes empêchent tout mouvement des miennes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Contre lui, je me détends. Il desserre son étreinte, ses mains migrent vers le creux de mes reins pour l'une et sur ma nuque pour l'autre. Il niche sa tête dans mon cou et je ferme les yeux pour goûter à tout l'agréable de la situation.

Enfin, il se redresse et il fait apparaître un plateau-repas pour nous deux. Je reconnais ce que j'avais préparé hier au soir quand il dormait encore. Nous mangeons en silence puis il se lève et se dirige vers sa salle de bain. Je range le plateau et je parts dans ma chambre. Après les nuits de veille que j'ai passées, cette nuit à ses côtés fut particulièrement revigorante. J'aimerais bien y avoir droit plus souvent mais au final ce serait trop étrange.

HPDM

Depuis son réveil, ses repas n'en finissent pas. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie devant les fourneaux. Je sais qu'il n'a pas mangé pendant ces cinq jours mais j'en viens à me demander si il a mangé à sa faim au cours de sa semaine d'absence. Je ne peux pas le lui demander. Tout ce qui a attrait à ses missions m'est complètement inconnu. J'espère seulement qu'il ne tente pas le diable et qu'il me reviendra toujours en vie.

Il me regarde curieusement, c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas mis la tenue qu'il m'a offerte. Je ne peux pas non plus la mettre tous les jours. Je m'approche de lui pour lui donner un pichet d'eau. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et pose sa tête sur mon torse. Il me dit que le lendemain après-midi il aura beaucoup de choses à me révéler et à me donner. Je tremble sans le vouloir, sa voix est si triste comme si ce que j'apprendrai détruira à jamais ma vie à ses côtés. Pourquoi il y a toujours quelques éléments qui viennent nous perturber ? A chaque fois, une personne extérieure apparaît pour me détruire physiquement ou moralement. Et mon esprit débute sa descente dans les ténèbres, inexorablement.

HPDM

Cette nuit aussi il m'a invité à dormir avec lui. A-t-il remarqué que je retombai dans l'obscurité, ou bien est-ce seulement pour se donner du courage ? Ses doigts avaient entrelacé les miens et c'est avec peine que j'ai refusé son invitation. Je suis, ensuite, parti me rafraîchir dehors dans le verger pour reprendre du courage mais j'ai tellement de mal à recentrer mes idées. J'ai de nouveau peur de le perdre, de me retrouver seul face à tout ce monde qui m'abhorre. Je ne pourrai survivre dans cet univers hostile. Je pensais rester indéfiniment à ses côtés depuis le bal. Je crois bien que mon coeur avait commencé à espérer dans de mauvaises circonstances. Je suis condamné à être perturbé par la vie. Devrais-je la quitter précipitamment ? Non, je dois vivre pour le soutenir puisque lui, il ne peut rester seul à subir toutes leurs félonies. Il travaille tellement qu'il ne prend pas le temps de s'occuper de lui.

Je viens de découvrir une nouvelle utilité à ma condition : prendre soin de mon maître, malgré ses dires, quoiqu'il advienne. Miss Granger a peut-être vu que la situation d'un elfe de maison est difficile mais elle n'a pas compris que s'il ne s'en préoccupe pas outre mesure, c'est parce qu'il est trop attaché à son soi-disant bourreau. Il le comprend et il fait tout pour l'aider à faire ce que son propriétaire ne peut pas. Donc, jusqu'à la fin, je ferai tout pour Harry quelques en soient les conséquences. C'est certain, je l'aime trop pour m'en aller loin de lui et j'agirais jusqu'à ce qu'un élément extérieur m'en éloigne. Je m'endors alors, heureux de mes déductions, sous un ciel étoilé.

HPDM

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis dans mon lit en pyjama. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions que j'aperçois un plateau-repas avec un mot : « J'espère que tu as bien dormi ! Finalement, je te ferai part de mes révélations au repas. Surtout, ne t'inquiètes pas outre mesure ! Et c'est moi qui cuisine, tu n'as qu'à te prélasser dans un bon bain ! A tout à l'heure ! » J'avale une gorgée de thé en reposant la carte. Il me surprendra toujours et aujourd'hui c'est le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. En plus, il sait que je prends du thé, il m'épate.

Je déjeune rapidement pendant que la baignoire se remplit. L'eau chaude me réchauffe jusqu'à mon coeur meurtri d'amour. A force de donner, on finit toujours par recevoir. Je m'étais souvent dit que le présent n'était pas pour autant agréable cependant Harry vient de me montrer qu'il y a parfois des exceptions. Je souhaite seulement qu'il n'y ait pas de malheur qui se cache derrière cela. Puisqu'il a l'intention de s'occuper de tout, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas besoin de mettre la tenue de servante, un jean et une chemise suffiront.

Le temps passe sans que je m'en rende compte, c'est tellement rare cette impression pour moi. Je profite de ce défilement comme un bien précieux. Ce n'est pas toujours possible de bénéficier des soins de son maître et j'aime à n'en plus finir toutes les marques d'attention à mon égard. Je veux rester à ses côtés éternellement. Mon besoin de lui est de plus en plus fort et je devrais lui révéler, bientôt, mes sentiments. Quelque soit sa réponse je ferai en sorte de rester avec lui dans ce manoir.

HPDM

Je rentre dans la salle à manger, peu sûr de moi. Des bougies rouges et noires flottent au-dessus de la table. Au centre, un plat gigantesque, seul, une bouteille de limonade est disposée à côté. On ne met jamais d'alcool à table, c'est devenu une habitude. Lorsque l'on en boit, c'est soit à l'apéritif, soit au dessert mais jamais à un autre moment (_nda. il faut boire avec modération _). Je suppose qu'il a décidé qu'il n'y en aurait à aucun moment. Au bout de la table, un carton est déposé. Je n'apprécie pas les objets sales sur une table. Je m'en approche avec la résolution de l'enlever le plus rapidement possible. Il y a un grand nombre de lettres à l'intérieur, je ne comprends pas. Je recule d'incompréhension. Est-ce ce dont il voulait me parler, sa révélation ?

Des bras se referment sur moi. Je suis tétanisé. Un souffle chaud dans ma nuque, des baisers papillons me parsèment. Je me recompose peu à peu. Harry me sourit et m'amène jusqu'à mon siège. Je m'assois, il passe de l'autre côté de la table et soulève de manière magistrale le couvercle du plat. J'explose alors de rire, ce qui le décontenance. Il a préparé des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Comment ne puis-je en rire ? C'est ridicule par rapport aux repas que je lui ai faits jusqu'à présent. Il ne pourra se passer de moi. J'ai du mal à me calmer, ça a l'air de le vexer. Je respire enfin et je bois le verre qu'il m'avait rempli d'eau.

Il me prend la main au-dessus de la table et me déclare : « Je suis désolé du ridicule de la situation mais j'ai toujours eu envie de manger ce genre de plat en tête à tête avec une personne. Cela me fait penser à un dessin animé moldu. »_(Nda : hi hi j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher un peu de Belle et le Clochard__/ndb : lol vive Walt Disney !!)_Il rougit un peu à sa révélation et je suis abasourdi de cette banalité ; surtout que cela provient d'une chose moldue. Son sourire est timide et je préfère ne pas m'avancer sur cette pente, qu'est la culture moldue qu'il possède.

Nous commençons à manger avec difficulté. Qui a dit que ce plat était simple à manger ! J'attrape ces pâtes avec délicatesse alors que lui c'est avec brutalité, comme s'il voulait vaincre et avoir le dernier mot. La situation est amusante et je dois faire beaucoup d'efforts, pour une fois, pour garder mon sang-froid. Qu'est devenu mon masque ?

HPDM

Après de nombreuses péripéties dont un lancé de spaghettis, nous terminons le repas. Il me prend la main et m'amène vers le fameux colis. Il me regarde, indécis, un éclair de tristesse dans ses si beaux yeux. Il se colle à mon bras comme s'il cherchait à puiser quelque force en moi. Puis il passe derrière moi et se serre contre mon dos. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule, dans le creux de mon cou. Cette présence est enivrante. Son souffle chaud se propage sur ma joue. Que va-t-il me révéler ? « Lors de mes sorties pour mon métier, j'ai profité de me trouver à proximité du ministère pour me renseigner sur l'état de ton dossier. » Je suis étonné, il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi.

« J'ai surtout su où ils stockaient tes lettres ! » Un silence s'installe. Je ne sais quoi lui dire. « Je voulais te montrer que tu n'es pas seul. Tu as toujours tes amis avec toi. Je me suis débrouillé pour récupérer toutes les lettres... Je vais devoir les ramener à la fin de la semaine... Lundi... Je suis désolé à cause de mon sommeil je t'ai empêché de les avoir plus tôt... ». Silence. Je ne lui en veux pas, il a déjà pris suffisamment de dangers pour moi en les ramenant ainsi. Je tombe.

Je tombe mais je ne touche pas le sol. Harry me tient fermement dans ses bras. Il m'amène sur le canapé puis m'apporte le carton qu'il pose à mes côtés. Tremblant, j'attrape une des lettres, elle est de Pansy. Elle m'enjoint de tenir bon quoi qu'il m'arrive. Dans une autre lettre, cette fois-ci de Blaise, il plaisante en me demandant si j'ai regardé le Sauveur sous la douche. Dans une deuxième de Pansy, elle m'incite à prendre soin de Harry et de lui parler si j'en ai besoin. Je comprends qu'elle sait que mes courriers sont interceptés et lus à la loupe. Ce sont toutes des lettres d'encouragement. Sur le coup de l'émotion, j'explose en sanglots. Harry, qui était resté à mes côtés, me caresse la joue pour m'apaiser. Face à ce contact, je me calme peu à peu.

Il embrasse la dernière larme qui coulait encore sur mon visage. Puis avec des baisers papillons, il emprunte le même chemin que mes larmes. Une langue taquine ma mâchoire et ensuite mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour la laisser passer. Commence alors un ballet timide entre nos deux langues. C'est un baiser agréable qui me procure beaucoup de bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je sais pourtant qu'il ne fait ça que pour me rassurer. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour me montrer à quel point il est là pour moi. Puis le baiser prend fin, il pose son front contre le mien. Ensuite, il me dit qu'il va aller dans son bureau pour me laisser seul à lire mes lettres. Après qu'il ait fermé la porte, je recommence ma lecture.

HPDM

Les heures ont défilé rapidement, le soleil a depuis longtemps disparu derrière les cimes des arbres. Je suis épuisé et j'ai horriblement faim. Je me lève du canapé, faisant voler les feuilles éparses autour de moi, avec la bonne intention d'aller remplir mon estomac. Avant d'arriver à la porte, j'entends frapper à celle-ci. J'ouvre la porte et j'ai le bonheur de voir mon beau brun, un plateau de repas lévitant à ses côtés. Il me sourit gêné de me déranger : « J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim. ». Je le laisse passer, heureux, en lui disant qu'il a entièrement raison.

Il dépose les plats sur la table et, sceptique, je soulève les couvercles. Je suis agréablement surpris, il a préparé de la dorade et du riz à la tomate (ndb : rien que ça…les haricots en boite, ils connaissent po ?? nda : fallait remonter le niveau après les spaghettis). Je lui demande si c'est bien lui qui l'a cuisiné. Il me répond par l'affirmatif et, paniqué, il se sert pour mieux goûter. Très vite il soupire de soulagement. A-t-il cru que je n'aimerais pas sa cuisine ? Après tout, même si le repas de midi n'était pas très élogieux, il était tout de même bon. Pour être honnête, je me régale, il a très bien préparé ses plats. Il a eu peur pour rien.

A ses regards frénétiques, je sais qu'il aimerait savoir ce que je pense des lettres mais je suis encore trop perturbé et surtout bouleversé pour lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Puis il se lève et commence à ranger les couverts, il ne veut pas me déranger davantage. Je le remercie mais moi aussi j'ai besoin d'aller dormir alors je l'aide à débarrasser la table.

HPDM

J'ai du mal à dormir, le soleil se lève à l'horizon et je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Je pense. Je ne fais que penser à toutes ces lettres que mes amis m'ont envoyées. J'aurais tellement voulu les recevoir en temps et en heure, mais cela est impossible. Le fait même que Harry est dû jouer de sa notoriété pour les obtenir prouve que je n'aurais jamais dû les avoir. Je me rends compte qu'il fait beaucoup pour moi. Mais pourquoi ? Que gagne-t-il à m'aider de la sorte ? Il ne peut en tirer aucun bénéfice. Alors pourquoi ? Encore des questions qui n'auront pas de réponses.

Je regarde l'heure, le temps s'est de nouveau écoulé trop rapidement. Le soleil est maintenant bien haut dans le ciel et il illumine complètement ma chambre. Je sursaute : on frappe à la porte. Harry rentre, il n'a pas l'air étonné de me trouver éveillé. Avec un sourire timide que je n'arrête pas de voir et dont je ne me lasse pas, il me dit : « Je me doutais bien que tu étais éveillé. Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir, veux-tu une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? » Je hoche timidement la tête et il m'apporte la fiole. Il me tient dans ses bras, assis à mes côtés, sur le lit, pendant que je la vide. Il est si gentil à mon égard, je l'aime. Il m'embrasse sur la tempe au moment où je m'endors.

HPDM

Je me réveille et je pars à la cuisine. Il n'y a aucun bruit dehors ni dedans. Pourtant un bruit sourd presque imperceptible retentit dans la salle à manger lorsque je passe à côté de la porte. J'y rentre discrètement. Harry est en train de ranger toutes les lettres qui avaient été laissées éparpillées au sol. De nouveau, des élans de tristesse me perturbent. Je m'avance vers mon beau brun et je me serre contre lui. Mes bras passent autour de sa taille. Et à ce contact il se tend un peu mais il ne bouge pas : il reste de dos.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais ça. Je sais juste que j'en ai besoin. Toutes les attentions qu'il a eues à mon égard m'ont chamboulé. Mon coeur réagit étrangement est-ce le moment de lui révéler mes sentiments ? Je ne crois pas, il penserait que c'est à cause des lettres. Il se détend et me dit : « Draco, tu voudrais répondre à tes amis ? » Je lui réplique que je n'en ai pas le droit sauf qu'il insiste : « Si je l'envoyais avec Hedwige, il ne sauraient pas que c'est toi qui l'a envoyé. » Je me renfrogne, parce qu'ils doivent lire aussi son courrier au cas où il ferait transmettre le mien. « Ils le lisent peut-être, Draco. Mais ils ne l'empêchent pas d'arriver à son destinataire ! Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai déjà communiqué par cet intermédiaire avec Pansy et Blaise. Il n'y aura donc aucun souci et en plus si ils me renvoient la lettre, tu pourras connaître leur réponse ! » Je suis très surpris par ce qu'il vient de me dire.

Je desserre mon étreinte et il attrape mes mains. C'est vrai qu'il m'avait parlé de plusieurs révélations. Il se retourne puis me soulève pour me déposer sur le canapé. « Tiens, lis bien cette lettre, je l'ai reçu récemment, elle provient de Pansy. Je pense qu'elle serait d'accord pour que toi aussi tu la lises ! » Je prends la lettre, qu'il me tend, les mains tremblantes. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Je sursaute. Miss Granger entre en trombe dans la pièce en hurlant à la catastrophe.

HPDM

J'ai compris à leurs mines défaites qu'ils ont un problème au sujet des lettres. Je me suis incliné devant eux en leur affirmant qu'ils pouvaient les ramener. Elles sont déjà inscrites dans mon coeur et mon esprit. Et maintenant, je déambule dans les couloirs, lettre en main. J'hésite à la lire car elle appartient à Harry et même si c'est Pansy qui lui a écrite elle ne l'est pas destinée. Je m'assois sur le banc dans le verger. Mes amis ont toujours été francs avec moi et j'ai retrouvé toute leur façon d'être dans leurs lettres. Cela me remplit de bonheur mais en même temps de chagrin. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'un Gryffondor et une Serpentard peuvent dire, surtout ces deux personnes-ci : Pansy détient la couronne de la reine des ragots.

HPDM

J'ai vu Hermione partir avec le carton rempli de lettres. Cela faisait bien un an qu'elle n'était pas venue au manoir et c'était aussi un passage éclair. J'en suis triste pour Harry, à cause de moi il s'éloigne de ses amis. Ils ont dû trouver une solution, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas d'eux. Ils s'en sortent toujours, quelques soient les problèmes qu'ils rencontrent. Harry m'a regardé un moment et comme je ne faisais aucun mouvement, il est rapidement rentré à l'intérieur. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait être le plus loin de moi, comme si je le repoussais. Mon coeur s'est un peu déchiré à cette pensée et je souhaite plus que tout au monde avoir tort. Cependant, s'il a eu cette réaction c'est que j'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal, mais quoi ? Y a-t-il un rapport avec la lettre que je n'ai toujours pas lue ? Je tremble d'anticipation.

J'ai les yeux emplis de larmes. Mon corps n'est que soubresauts. J'ai du mal à voir ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je n'ai que cette lettre à l'esprit. Mes amis sont superbes, malgré la distance et le temps qui nous séparent, ils continuent à se préoccuper de moi. J'en suis bouleversé. Ils souhaitent que Harry prenne soin de moi parce qu'ils sont trop loin pour m'aider. Ils espèrent qu'il sera toujours à mon écoute parce que je suis plus fragile que ce je paraissais à l'école.

J'ai bien peur qu'ils me connaissent beaucoup trop. La question qu'il m'avait posée après le bal me revient à l'esprit. Est-ce qu'ils lui ont révélé dans une autre lettre mes sentiments ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il agit ainsi depuis peu ? Pourtant, il y a un passage que je ne m'explique pas. « Toi seul peux l'aider à sortir des méandres de son esprit et lui donner le bonheur qu'il mérite. » Pourquoi cette phrase ? Est-ce parce qu'ils sont trop loin et qu'il est la seule personne qui soit maintenant proche de moi ? Je ne sais, de moins en moins, quoi penser de tout ce qui m'arrive. Parfois je crois avoir trouver enfin ma bonne étoile et dans la minute qui suit, elle disparaît pour mieux me faire souffrir. Comment réagir désormais ?

HPDM

Sans un mot, j'ai rendu la lettre à Harry. Il a simplement hoché la tête. Il n'y aurait pas d'explication du moins pas maintenant. Je retourne dans la monotonie en nettoyant de fond en comble toutes les salles du manoir. J'ai laissé au placard la tenue de servante. J'ai peur que quelqu'un, autre que Harry, me surprenne habillé ainsi (ndb : il était temps d'y penser, moi ça m'aurait obsédée !!!!) et je ne veux plus l'émoustiller. Que pourrait-il penser, après, de mes véritables sentiments ? Je croyais d'ailleurs que le moment était enfin venu mais en fait ce n'était qu'une impression qui m'aurait amené à ma perte.

_fin de la partie_

_la semaine prochaine la cinquième partie et j'espère avoir bien avancé dans l'épilogue pour ne pas être en retard dans la publication!!_

_ bizous tout le monde et pensez à me mettre une petite review._

_yebbeka _


	5. Partie 5

**note very important : Tous les homophobes et les personnes sensibles sont priés de ne pas lire cette partie à cause de la présence d'un lemon qui est plutôt cru. Je n'ai pas très envi d'avoir des plaintes alors je vous prierai de ne pas lire ou alors de le prendre sur vous pour n'avoir pas pris conscience de mon appel!!!**

nda : Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va depuis la semaine dernière ?

Voici la dernière partie de "Une étrange sentence" mais pas la fin puisque je vous rappelle qu'un épilogue tout mignon vous attendra la semaine prochaine (en espérant que je réussisse à le terminer en temps et en heures!!)

Avant que je vous laisse lire la suite de ma fic j'aimerais mettre au clair quelques petits trucs. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas envoyer une beuglante. C'est juste qu'on m'a dit que la partie 4 tournait un peu en rond parfois et que, comme je suis l'auteur, tout est clair voire l'impide pour moi mias pas forcément pour vous, chers lecteurs... Donc j'aimerais expliquer un peu, du moins ce que je peux sans rien révéler de la suite. Dans cette fic, je n'a fait que décrire et retranscrire les sentiments de Draco qui sont, depuis son jugement, un peu (oserais-je dire beaucoup) incertain. Cette nouvelle condition et sa dépression lui donne des hauts et des bas. Le résultat est simple : il suffit d'un petit élément pour qu'il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres mais dans la partie 4, il prend de plus en plus conscience de son amour pour Harry et de son rôle à ses côtés ce qui va l'aider à relever la tête. Et puis, il n'a que des impressions sur ce que pense le brun donc il peut se tromper.

Voilà, je ne dois pas être très clair en fait mais bon, il faut pas que j'allonge trop ma note et puis Harry viendra vous expliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qu'il en pense .

_RAR : _

_Hermoni : merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je ne pensais pas transmettre autant, ça me fait plaisir ! Et voilà la suite !!! Bizoussss!_

BONNE LECTURE A TOUT LE MONDE !!!

**Partie 5**

« Draco, j'ai besoin de te parler, c'est important. » Voilà la note que j'ai reçue il y a cinq minutes à peine de la part de Harry. Auparavant il se serait déplacer pour m'en parler, mais depuis la révélation des lettres, c'est à peine si on discute lorsqu'on se voit. Son écriture est ronde et avec l'encre violette, elle est agréable à lire. Je m'émerveille sûrement pour un rien. Il suffit qu'il s'agisse de notre Sauveur pour que mon coeur joue des tours à mon esprit et je m'égare sur les sentiers escarpés de l'amour.

HPDM

Je suis devant la porte et j'hésite à entrer dans le bureau. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire. J'ai peur qu'à cause des lettres, mon dossier est été rouvert et que je doive quitter Harry. Non, je ne veux pas le perdre. Je sais que j'ai le soutien de mes amis quoiqu'il m'arrive mais mon coeur souffre d'amour pour lui. Après une inspiration, je rentre. La cheminée est allumée et une douce lueur orangée parsème les murs. J'aime cette nouvelle ambiance qui y règne depuis que Harry est ici. J'aime sa présence en fait.

Il est confortablement installé dans son siège devant le bureau. Une lettre est mise en évidence dessus. Une bouteille d'encre violette, une plume et un parchemin vierge sont les seuls autres objets disposés sur le bord. Cela change de d'habitude. Encore hier, il y avait tout un tas de paperasse qui l'empêchait de bien travailler. Il me sourit et m'incite à m'asseoir, ce que je fais nerveusement. Il a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Il me désigne alors la lettre et me demande de la lire puis de lui donner mon avis.

Je me penche dessus pour voir de quoi il en retourne. Cependant je reconnais l'écriture de Blaise. Je la repousse alors lui affirmant que cette lettre ne m'est pas destinée et que, même si c'est de Blaise, je ne peux me résoudre à la lire. Il me regarde avec un air triste et me réplique que cela me concerne et que je dois lui donner mon avis, qui lui est capital pour répondre à mon ami. Je le défie du regard. Je ne lirai pas cette lettre. Je le sens qui s'énerve à mon entêtement. Des crépitements de sa magie se font entendre dans l'air. Les flammes dans la cheminée se déchaînent et doublent de volume. Les tableaux sur les murs vibrent et risquent de tomber au sol. Je suis comme au centre de ce déferlement de puissance.

Je n'ai pas très envie que cela s'aggrave ; je n'ai plus ma baguette, je ne pourrai pas le canaliser. Plus qu'une solution. J'attrape la lettre. Les tableaux arrêtent de bouger. Je lis rapidement. De surprise, je la fais tomber. La colère de Harry disparaît. Par dessus le bureau il me prend la main. Cela me tranquillise face à la nouvelle.

HPDM

Je ne sais comment réagir. Des larmes coulent le long de mon visage. Harry a finalement contourné le bureau et me tient dans ses bras pour me rassurer. Chacune de ses marques d'attention me réchauffent le coeur. Que serais-je sans lui ? Il m'embrasse sur le front : « Alors que décides-tu ? Vas-tu m'aider à régler cette affaire ? » La tête baissée, je lui murmure un oui. Il embrasse une nouvelle fois mon front puis rapproche les trois objets qui étaient sur le bord du bureau.

Avec un petit sort, il amène le siège de l'autre côté et s'y assoit. Sa main glisse sur ma joue puis se pose sur ma cuisse. Mes joues s'empourprent. Je lève les yeux vers lui pour rencontrer un regard vert encourageant. « Qu'est-ce qu'on leur répond ? Je t'écoute. » Je ne sais pas trop. Cette lettre n'est-elle pas pour mon beau brun ? Ne devrait-il pas y répondre sans se préoccuper de moi ?

« Tu te doutes bien que c'est à toi qu'ils s'adressent en formulant ainsi leurs phrases. » me rétorque-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans ses yeux magnifiques. Un sourire timide naît sur mes lèvres. Oui, c'est ce que j'avais compris. Mes amis sont formidables. J'aimerais les embrasser, leur faire comprendre à quel point je suis heureux pour eux. Je suis tellement ému qu'ils m'aient choisi pour un événement aussi important. Un souffle contre mon visage me sort de ma rêverie. « Tu es si beau quand l'émotion t'envahit, Draco. » Je suis estomaqué par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Comment dois-je le prendre ? « Je leur ai répondu par l'affirmatif. On ira faire les boutiques après-demain. »

HPDM

C'est incroyable comme une journée peut passer rapidement lorsque l'on pense à tout autre chose. Je trouve que rien n'est plus beau qu'un mariage, surtout si les personnes concernées s'aiment réellement. Je sais parfaitement que c'est le cas pour mes deux amis. Je suis transporté de joie et cela fait des années que cela ne m'était arrivé. A chaque fois que je vois mon beau brun, un sourire heureux naît sur ses lèvres. Si c'est ma gaieté qui agit sur lui, j'en suis très satisfait. Pourtant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi, lorsque je ne suis pas face à lui, il a l'air si triste. A quoi pense-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui le met dans cet état ? Je n'aime pas le voir malheureux. Je veux qu'il soit joyeux avec moi, qu'il ne perde jamais le sourire.

HPDM

J'ai fouillé toutes nos armoires et il n'y a strictement rien de correct pour un mariage. J'ai néanmoins trouvé des habits classes pour aller faire nos courses. Or Harry a rangé tout ce que j'avais sorti et il a décidé que l'on mettrait un jean avec une chemise simple. Je n'avais droit à aucune contestation. J'ai dû baisser la tête et faire comme il l'avait décidé. Je suis toujours surpris de ce revirement de situation. Il n'avait jamais contredit la façon dont je le vêtais. J'ai eu peur un moment, mais que pouvais-je y faire. Je me suis peut-être réjoui trop vite.

HPDM

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas rentré dans une boutique de vêtements que maintenant je suis ébloui par tout cet étalage d'étoffes et de couleurs. Cela m'avait manqué. Je suis comme dans un monde à part. Harry est à côté de moi. Il ne me laisse pas m'éloigner de plus d'un mètre. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui viennent dans la boutique seulement pour voir le Sauveur. Ils sont en extase devant lui. Comment ne pas l'être ? Mais ils deviennent vite agressifs quand ils me voient. Ils critiquent le jugement que j'ai eu. Ils m'insultent. Pour moi, la seule chose qui compte c'est de trouver nos tenues pour le mariage.

Harry doit utiliser un sortilège de répulsion pour maintenir ces bêtes sauvages loin de nous. Il s'impatiente, il me murmure de me dépêcher à trouver ce que je recherche. Je sens dans mon dos des regards outrés. Ce simple murmure les rend plus virulents. Je retourne dans ma recherche avec un air désolé. Finalement, je trouve des habits qui seront bien pour l'événement. Je lui propose d'aller les essayer dans une cabine. Il soupire en faisant non de la tête. Il me prend par le bras, à ma grande surprise, et m'amène en caisse.

Des femmes veulent montrer leur dégoût à son geste et sortent leur baguette dans ma direction. C'est la première fois que l'on m'agresse ainsi, de manière aussi ostensible, et dans le but certain d'attenter à ma vie. L'appréhension monte à mon esprit. Je me prépare au pire. Je tourne vers Harry. Ses yeux ont perdu leur éclat. Lentement il pointe sa propre baguette vers elles. Par un sort muet, elles sont désarmées puis propulsées à quelques mètres et séquestrées dans une camisole de force (ndb : Ouais, vas-y Riry !!!Bouffe-les !). Leurs yeux lancent des éclairs. D'un geste du bras, les vêtements sont empaquetés. Il dépose l'argent sur le comptoir et sans attendre il m'amène au dehors. Il nous transplane au manoir.

HPDM

Je suis encore sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé dans le magasin. Harry m'a déposé sur un canapé du salon et m'a servi un verre d'alcool. Il a bu le sien, et comme je ne faisais aucun geste, il est venu à côté de moi me prendre dans ses bras. Avec un petit sort je pose le verre toujours plein sur la table basse. Il se serre alors un peu plus contre moi. Ma tête repose sur son épaule. Je me laisse bercer dans ses bras. Je me sens si bien avec lui, loin du monde, de ces gens haineux.

Je commence à craindre pour le mariage de mes amis. Blaise aurait dû choisir un autre témoin. Que diront leurs invités en me voyant à leurs côtés ? Je ne veux pas leur apporter des ennuis. J'en donne déjà beaucoup à Harry. « Draco, arrête de te culpabiliser. Tu souffres déjà beaucoup alors n'en ajoute pas en pensant ainsi. » Il veut mon bonheur. Mon coeur s'affole. Mais ce n'est toujours pas le moment pour lui avouer mes sentiments. « Et puis, Blaise ne voudra jamais changer de témoin. Ne me fais pas ces yeux, je ne prendrai pas ta place. » Je n'ai rien dit, cette idée m'a seulement effleuré l'esprit et pourtant il a su que j'y avais pensé. Quand je disais qu'il me connaissait trop pour mon propre bien, j'avais un peu raison. Du moins, dans la situation présente, c'est le cas, au contraire de la boutique un peu plus tôt. Sans lui que serais-je ? Qu'aurais-je fait ? Je l'aime tant.

HPDM

Il m'a amené dans sa chambre parce que, soi-disant, il ne veut pas me laisser seul dans une chambre lugubre. Je me suis senti un peu piégé, surtout quand il a bloqué la porte avec un sortilège. Il se déshabille devant moi et ne garde que son boxer. Puis il se couche dans le lit et m'incite à le rejoindre. Ma morale s'éclipse pour me laisser me dévêtir et aller sous les draps avec lui.

La cheminée est allumée et les flammes crépitantes sont les seules lumières de la pièce. Il se rapproche de moi et je ne fais aucun geste. Sa main caresse un moment ma joue puis il ferme les yeux. Ma condition de serviteur revient alors à ma mémoire. A cet instant, je le trouve si beau et il m'a tellement donné que je peux bien lui offrir mon corps.

Mes mains glissent sensuellement sur son torse. Je frôle de mes lèvres ses boutons de chair alors que mes mains s'immiscent sous son dernier vêtement. Cependant Harry les attrape et les met au-dessus de ma tête puis il se positionne au-dessus de mon corps. « Que comptais-tu faire, Draco ! » Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et le timbre de sa voix montre que je n'aurais pas dû commencer à faire ce que j'avais pourtant entrepris. Je détourne les yeux, rétorquant que j'avais compris que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. « Tu n'es aucunement ma pute, Draco ! Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire ça ! » Je le regarde, étonné par ce qu'il me dit. Or un sentiment contradictoire m'envahit. Il le ressent puisqu'il me relâche et se couche à côté sur ma gauche. « La dernière fois... C'est vrai j'ai perdu l'esprit mais c'était aussi pour que l'on relâche la tension qui s'était accumulée ... Excuse-moi ... je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! »

Après cette déclaration hésitante, il s'éloigne et me tourne le dos. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. D'accord maintenant je sais qu'il ne me considère pas comme un simple objet de désir et de plaisir. Mais j'ai toujours en moi cette sensation de souillure, de dépravation. Pourtant, je l'aime. J'ai continué à l'aimer après cette nuit obscène.

HPDM

Le silence s'est installé. Seules les flammes crépitantes se font entendre. C'est apaisant, relaxant. Harry s'est allongé sur le dos et regarde le plafond. Il crée des petites formes qui au départ ne ressemblent à rien. Il les transforme à sa guise en cerf, en souris, en serpent, en chien, en escargot et même en petit lama (ndb : oooohhh, les beaux nanimooox !c la ménagerie magique !). Sa minuscule ménagerie s'amuse puis disparaît en arabesques. Une fée apparaît alors et volette autour du lit. Elle vient ensuite vers moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue puis se volatilise. Cela me fait rougir. Il sourit face à mon état.

Je me reprends pour briser le silence. J'aimerais savoir qui est le témoin de Pansy. C'est peut-être lui puisqu'il n'arrête pas de discuter avec elle par courrier. Il rit de ma réflexion. « Non, c'est Hermione, et elles s'entendent à merveille depuis la mort de Voldemort. » Je suis étonné par cette révélation. Il n'y avait pas eu de remarque sur le sujet dans leurs lettres. « Elles sont les deux seules personnes à lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert. » Il me regarde, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Je ne comprends pas.

Il reprend sur le même ton joyeux. « A croire qu'elles aiment passer leur temps à cancaner sur notre sujet. » Je me renfrogne à cette idée. Il rit de plus belle et m'ouvre ses bras. J'hésite un instant puis je me love contre lui. Il referme ses bras et pose sa tête sur la mienne. Étrangement, je me sens bien, mon esprit est apaisé. J'entrecroise mes jambes avec les siennes pour mieux dormir. « Ne t'étonne pas si j'ai des pensées au cours de la nuit. » Je souris à cette remarque et me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Il embrasse mon front, pose sa main droite sur ma nuque et l'autre sur mon flanc. Sa respiration se fait plus lente : il s'endort. Amusé, je me frotte contre lui pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Je m'endors satisfait.

HPDM

Une sensation dure contre ma jambe me réveille. Je pousse un petit gémissement de contrariété. Je dormais si bien. Je fais fi des éléments autour de moi et je me rapproche toujours plus du corps que j'affectionne. « Mmh, Draco ! Tu veux pas me relâcher. J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain. » Ses mots me réveillent complètement. Je m'éloigne de lui le rouge aux joues. Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. La bosse visible dans son boxer réveille mon bas-ventre. La porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvre. « On se retrouve pour le petit-déjeuner, Draco ! » me dit-il en riant. Au moment où il ferme la porte, je m'élance au dehors du lit pour ramasser mes affaires éparpillées dans la chambre, puis je cours vers ma propre salle de bain. Sous l'eau chaude, mes pensées s'égarent vers un beau brun et mes mains descendent vers ma virilité palpitante pour commencer de longs va-et-vient. J'aime cet élément de la nature. Il me procure un sentiment de plénitude et d'extase (ndb : ben voyons…mais tu n'es pas le seul, yebbeka l'affectionne aussi particulièrement… - nda : euh de quoi tu parles là ?? c'est de l'eau dont parle Draco'-.-).

HPDM

La salle est grande et n'est jamais occupée. Un ensemble de miroirs est disposé au centre. Tout un pan du mur est constitué d'une baie vitrée. Une table prend tout le côté gauche de la pièce. Il n'y a aucune chaise. Des tableaux sont accrochés aux murs, tous sont des paysages. Sur l'autre côté, un grand paravent finement brodé. Cette salle n'a jamais été utilisée lorsque mes parents étaient encore de ce monde. Donc, en des temps reculés, je suppose qu'elle servait pour créer et essayer des vêtements chics. J'aurais aimé voir toutes les créations qui y ont vu le jour.

Je prends les vêtements pour le mariage que me tend Harry à la porte. Il était surpris par mon empressement à vouloir essayer les habits dans cette salle et non dans une chambre tout simplement. Mes pensées se seraient égarées vers le lit et je n'aurais pas pu être attentif. Je me sens à l'aise dans cette pièce. Harry s'assoit sur le tabouret au centre des miroirs. Il veut que ça passe vite. Je souris en posant les habits sur la table. Je pense que cela va être un moment amusant.

Tout à coup, les vêtements sont posés sur des mannequins, une machine à coudre et un mètre magique apparaissent. Je trépigne de joies, j'avais raison au sujet de cette pièce. Le Sauveur soupire, pour lui, ce n'est qu'une salle pour les maniaques du tricot. Sa remarque me blesse. Je reste de dos à lui. Je l'entends se lever et s'approcher des fenêtres. Un nouveau déclic.

Je me retourne. Il a la main sur la fenêtre. Le verre prend une couleur sombre mais étrangement la pièce est toujours autant éclairée. Je le regarde affolé. Il me sourit, saisit mon poignet pour m'amener contre lui et me rassurer. « Cette pièce fonctionne comme la salle de bal du rez-de-chaussée. On peut teinter les fenêtres pour ne pas être vus du dehors, mais voir comme auparavant. » Je me renfrogne. Il connaît mieux le manoir que son ancien propriétaire, qui le nettoie tous les jours.

Il embrasse mon front. Je vais finir par croire que c'est devenu une habitude. « Draco, ne fais pas la tête. Quand ton jugement est tombé, le Ministère m'a demandé d'examiner les moindres recoins du manoir. Nous avons même été surveillés pour qu'il soit certain que je faisais ce qu'il m'avait été demandé. C'est à cette époque que les alarmes ont été constamment utilisées. Tu étais dans ta dépression alors tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir. » Il m'embrasse de nouveau. « Je ne veux pas que tu y replonges. Je te préfère heureux comme tout à l'heure, quand l'émotion t'envahit. » Il me sourit et m'amène devant les habits pour que l'on commence l'essayage. Je lui passe les siens et il disparaît derrière le paravent. Je me décide à mettre les miens pendant ce temps.

HPDM

Je m'admire dans un miroir. J'ai très bien choisi mes habits. Le pantalon noir galbe mes jambes et mes fesses à merveille. Le chemisier bleu clair laisse le haut de mes épaules nu, les manches s'élargissent au niveau de mes coudes et une sorte de dentelle les borde. Un souffle chaud et des bras autour de ma taille me sortent de ma rêverie. « C'est simple ce que tu portes. Je ne l'aurais pas cru venant de toi. » Je ne peux plus me permettre d'attirer les regards. Comme je n'ai plus de baguette, je n'ai pas besoin de mettre de robes ou de manteaux. Et une broche suffira à remonter le niveau dans mon allure. « Tu auras toujours ta prestance, Draco, n'en doute pas. Mais que penses-tu de ce que tu m'as trouvé ? Est-ce que cela me va bien ? » Je souris et je me retourne pour mieux le voir.

Il fait un petit tour sur lui-même pour bien me montrer. Il est tout simplement magnifique. Sa beauté est saisissante. Il fait des mimiques dans les miroirs et je ne peux me sortir de sa contemplation. « Je crois que c'est un peu trop lâche à certains endroits. » Le mètre magique tourne alors autour de lui et je sors de ma rêverie pour m'approcher. La chemise blanche est un peu lâche dans le dos, ce qui est le contraire au niveau des épaules. A l'aide du mètre magique je la coordonne.

Il enlève le long manteau noir qu'il dépose grâce à un sortilège sur la table. La machine à coudre en diminue la longueur pour qu'il lui arrive aux genoux. Je m'agenouille pour voir si le pantalon en jean noir n'a aucun défaut. Il détourne vivement la tête au moment où je passe mes mains sur ses fesses, puis vers l'entrejambe. Comprenant le problème que je lui occasionne, je me lève, le rouge aux joues, et me dirige vers la table pour regarder l'état du manteau. Il part derrière le paravent pour se changer et j'en profite une nouvelle fois pour me dévêtir.

Quand il revient, il arrange la fenêtre et je range les derniers vêtements. Il s'approche de moi en me disant de les laisser dans cette pièce. Avec un clin d'oeil, il glisse sa main sur mes fesses et me souffle à l'oreille que c'est pour me rendre la pareille. Puis il sort de la pièce. Je m'appuie à la table, mon corps n'est que braise à l'intérieur, et mon coeur a raté un battement à cause de la scène qui vient de se produire. Peu à peu, je me sens à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

HPDM

Les journées passent avec une douceur exquise. Harry a décidé de ne pas travailler jusqu'au mariage, qui est dans trois jours. Une semaine de vacances c'est peu et cela passe vite, mais comme il reste avec moi je m'en réjouis. Nous passons nos après-midi dans le salon, chacun un livre à la main, surtout moi en fait. Je suis confortablement installé sur le canapé un nouveau bouquin entre les mains. C'est Harry qui me l'a offert et à mon plus grand étonnement, il ne parle pas de Quidditch (ndb : rooo comme si Riry était un inculte..). Cela me remplit de bonheur parce qu'en plus, il est intéressant. Enfin de la nouvelle lecture.

Mon beau brun est allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur mes cuisses, et il lit son journal. Il fronce les sourcils et froisse un peu plus le papier. Je souris devant son air attentif. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux histoire de le déconcentrer. Il relève la tête vers moi. Voyant que je suis fier de l'avoir interrompu dans son occupation, il dépose au sol son journal avec un sourire de prédateur. Il se redresse vers moi. Je ne fais aucun geste. Il mordille mon cou avec envie. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite face à cette agression. Il commence à caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Cependant il est forcé de stopper sa vengeance puisque l'on frappe à la porte. Il me laisse me lever. A cause de son air déconfit, je comprends que c'est une visite surprise.

HPDM

J'ouvre la porte et je m'éclipse derrière pour les laisser rentrer. Une voix énervée par la soi-disant trop longue attente et reconnaissable entre toutes et me glace le sang. Harry en haut de l'escalier se jette dans les bras de ses amis de toujours. Je pars pour les laisser seuls. Je ne veux pas entendre les remarques méprisantes du rouquin sur mon sujet.

Je fais à peine deux pas qu'une tête brune se jette sur moi. Je suis pétrifié. « Drakychou, tu n'allais tout de même pas nous fausser compagnie. » Je me crispe face à ce surnom mais je me retourne. « Je te connaissais meilleur hôte, Dray. » Mes meilleurs amis me sourient. Un sentiment de joie m'envahit. Je me jette dans leurs bras de bonheur. Je me redresse néanmoins pour rester digne. Je les débarrasse de leurs manteaux sous le sourire vainqueur de Weasley. Avec un sortilège sans baguette je les dépose dans le placard de l'entrée pour lui rabattre le caquet. « Ron, je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter. Donc, Blaise, Pansy, excusez-moi si on vous laisse aussi rapidement. » Hermione me fait un clin d'oeil et traîne le roux avec Harry vers le salon.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy pouffe de l'air incompris que Weasley avait pris. « Et si on allait ailleurs Dray. Nous aussi on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, puisque cela fait plus de deux ans que l'on ne s'est vu. » me déclare Blaise. Je souris et je les amène dans le verger, en prenant au passage des rafraîchissements.

« A nous amener ici, on va croire que tu veux être le plus loin possible de Ron. » C'est un peu ça, je l'avoue. Mais que me vaut leur visite ? « Nous nous sommes dits que notre mariage était une très bonne excuse pour venir te voir. » me répond Pansy. « Et puis tu nous as beaucoup manqué. Je veux bien continuer de t'écrire mais si je n'ai pas de réponses en retour, ce n'est pas amusant. » Cela me peine. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le Ministère intercepte mon courrier.

« Et bien, Harry avait raison. Tu as beaucoup de mal à sortir complètement de cette dépression. » Elle me prend dans ses bras et me berce comme un enfant. Le sourire me revient et je m'échappe de son trop plein d'amour à mon égard. On a vraiment beaucoup de choses à se dire juste à cause de ces lettres interceptées et Blaise veut à tout prix savoir la réponse à l'une de ses questions qu'il m'a posé dans ses lettres. A savoir si oui ou non j'ai vu Harry sous la douche.

HPDM

La nuit commence à tomber mais cela n'a que très peu d'importance pour nous. La seule chose qui compte c'et de rattraper le temps perdu. Cependant ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. « Hey, Malfoy ! Va faire ce pourquoi tu es toujours là au lieu de rêvasser ! » je relève la tête, surpris par cette soudaine agression. Le rouquin se dirige vers moi sans entendre ses deux amis qui veulent le calmer. « Tu crois que le repas va se faire tout seul ? Allez va bosser fainéant ! » je crispe mes mains au banc pour ne pas contre attaquer, et ainsi me calmer.

Harry arrive en soutenant Hermione et s'excuse auprès de Blaise et Pansy pour le dérangement. La jeune fille se sépare de lui et s'avance vers son mari. Et à ma grande surprise, elle lui offre une gifle magnifique puis débute son sermon(ndb : Ouais Hermy, vas-y, TAPE-LE !). C'est un spectacle qui me réconforte. Mon amie me prend dans ses bras pour me rassurer mais cela ne sert à rien. Je suis captivé par un regard vert.

Il nous invite dans le salon pour prendre un apéritif tandis que le repas est préparé. Il sert les alcools puis disparaît en direction de la cuisine. Pansy se penche vers mon moi et me murmure à l'oreille : « Il accapare toujours ton coeur. » Face à mon air incompréhensif, elle poursuit : « Les Serpentards ne sont pas dénués de courage, Draco. Nous attendons seulement le bon moment pour passer à l'action. Ne laisse pas l'opportunité filer. Ton beau brun ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment. » Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et va discuter avec Hermione Granger, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne remarque qu'à peine les regards attendris que me portent les deux jeunes femmes.

HPDM

Tous les placards sont ouverts. Mon regard est attiré sur le frigo, lui aussi grand ouvert. Je m'approche pour le refermer. Un bruit au niveau du congélateur me laisse perplexe. C'est alors que Harry arrive en pestant qu'il n'y a rien à manger. Je lui demande alors ce qu'il aimerait servir. Il me regarde, surpris de ma présence. « Je pensais que tu serais resté avec tes amis pour parler. » Et me retrouver juste à côté du rouquin qui souhaite ma mort, non merci. » Il rit à ma remarque. « Il est pas si méchant, il prend juste sa revanche sur les années d'école. » Je peste sur son immaturité.

« En tout cas, j'aimerais cuisiner de la viande pour ce ventre sur pattes. » De la viande, il pouvait pas trouver quelque chose de plus vaste, comme de la nourriture par exemple. Il boude à ma remarque. Il est si craquant ainsi. Les paroles de Pansy reviennent à mon esprit. Je reprends contenance. J'attrape des magrets de canard que je tends à Harry. Je vais voir dans le congélateur que j'ai la désagréable surprise de trouver en désordre. Vraiment, il n'est pas très doué pour le rangement. Je réussis néanmoins à trouver les pommes dauphines.

De retour dans la cuisine, je fixe Harry qui n'a pas avancer dans la cuisson. Je dépose le sachet à côté des magrets et je lui demande si il s'en sort. Je n'ai le droit qu'à des grimaces infantiles pour réponses. Je lui dis ce qu'il faut faire pour préparer le plat principal et il acquiesce sans rechigner. J'en suis surpris mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Je commence à couper les tomates en rondelles puis j'épluche les concombres pour leur donner le même sort. Harry, après avoir fermé le four, s'installe sur le tabouret de l'autre côté de la table de travail. Il me regarde faire sans dire un mot, un sourire heureux flotte sur son visage. Je n'ose lui parler. Le silence s'installe.

Je me décide finalement à le briser pour le questionner sur le dessert. Il réfléchit. « Je dirais une salade de fruits, si c'est possible. » J'incline la tête pour lui répondre par l'affirmatif. De nouveau ce sourire tendre que je raffole, ensuite il se lève pour organiser les plats chauds sortants du four. Je l'observe un moment puis je fais l'assaisonnement de l'entrée.

Une fois terminée, je le vois tourner en rond autour des placards. Son comportement m'amuse. Avec un sortilège attractif j'amène sur la table les pots de salade de fruits. Il me fixe lui aussi amusé. Il claque des doigts et alors les couvercles atterrissent dans la poubelle. On finit de préparer le repas ainsi par des sorts informulés. C'est avec une joie non dissimulée que nous convions nos amis à table.

HPDM

Je suis allongé dans mon lit et je repense à ce que fut ma journée. Une journée riche en bonne humeur, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Harry a eu l'excellente idée d'inviter mes amis à rester pour la nuit. Et heureusement, ils ont accepté. J'en suis encore tout ému.

Je me réjouis de nettoyer tous les jours chacune des pièces du manoir, ainsi les chambres étaient prêtes pour cette occasion en or. Il l'a tout de même proposé à ses amis. Mais Hermione a décliné l'offre prétextant qu'ils devaient préparer des dossiers importants pour le lendemain qui ne pouvaient attendre. Grâce à cela j'ai la conscience tranquille et je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles parce que le rouquin ne se trouve plus ici.

Aussitôt le soleil levé, je me réveille et j'entreprends mon nettoyage quotidien. Il est terminé encore plus vite que d'habitude. J'installe le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse et c'est dans la bonne humeur que tous les quatre nous nous restaurons. Par des petits sortilèges, nous rangeons tout rapidement. Ainsi, les heures passent sans se faire remarquer et je rattrape le temps perdu avec mes amis. Ils partent en milieu d'après-midi parce qu'ils doivent finir les préparatifs de leur mariage.

Une fois la porte fermée, je trouve le manoir vide et triste. Je me demande alors où Harry est parti puisque je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le repas du midi. J'arpente alors les couloirs dans le but précis de le retrouver. Je le découvre dans le salon. Il est allongé sur le canapé, endormi. Son journal est tombé à ses pieds; je le ramasse puis le plie sans y jeter un oeil. Je prends mon livre que j'avais délaissé la veille, et je m'installe sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il est vraiment magnifique quand il dort. Les paroles de Pansy me reviennent encore une fois à l'esprit. Depuis quelques temps je sens mon courage s'accumuler. Bientôt j'en aurais sûrement assez pour me déclarer.

HPDM

Le vingt-et-un juin, le premier jour de l'été. Jour de joie pour tous les fous de chaleur. Jour maudit pour tous les fous de fraîcheur. Vous me diriez que je repars dans mon pessimisme. Il n'en est rien. Je décris juste un fait. Auparavant, je me moquais bien de cette date puisque, pour ma part, je préfère le printemps avec toutes ces magnifiques fleurs. C'est tout un bal de couleurs qui s'offre à moi. Dorénavant, ce jour va rester graver dans ma mémoire parce que c'est en ce premier jour de l'été que le mariage de mes amis va avoir lieu.

Harry frappe à ma porte. Eh bien,qui cela pourrait-il être à part lui, on est seuls dans le manoir. « Tu es prêt, Draco ? On va devoir y aller. » J'ouvre la porte à mon beau brun. Je suis soufflé par la beauté qui émane de lui. Je l'ai pourtant déjà vu avec ces vêtements. Il me regarde des pieds à la tête. Je rougis. Que faire d'autre ? « Autant d'heures pour une broche, j'espère que tu ne vas pas mettre autant de temps pour une paire de chaussures. » Je lui tourne le dos. Je l'aime bien ma broche, même si j'ai été long à la choisir. C'est un dragon chinois en or blanc et il tient dans sa gueule un diamant en améthyste. En mon sens, elle symbolise la protection, surtout que je l'ai mise au niveau du cœur.

Harry me prend par la taille et m'amène dans le hall d'entrée. J'attrape une paire de chaussures noires et il fait de même. Sur le pas de la porte, j'hésite à me rendre au mariage. J'ai peur des invités et de ce qu'ils vont cette fois-ci inventer à me le mettre sur le dos. « Draco, tu es magnifique. Ils ne peuvent rien te dire, tu es le témoin de Blaise tout de même. » Justement, c'est à cause de cela qu'ils vont s'en prendre à moi. Harry soupire à ma remarque et me tend son bras. « Tu ne seras jamais loin de moi donc tu pourras te défendre et si tu ne le fais pas, moi je le ferai ! Alors viens, n'attends pas plus longtemps. » Il a son air déterminé sur le visage. Ses yeux sont cristallins de vérité. C'est la même attitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il a tué le mage Noir. Je lui fait intimement confiance. Je l'aime. Je saisis son bras, avec possessivité, que je ne desserre pas tout au long du trajet pour aller transplaner.

HPDM

Je suis au premier rang. Tout autour de moi, des personnes médisantes. J'essaie de les ignorer mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. J'ai mal. Je souffre au plus profond de moi de toute leur haine. Tout ce venin dont ils n'ont pas su se débarrasser. Je veux que ça cesse, mais au contraire j'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus virulent. Il faut que je relève la tête pour mes amis, pour Harry. C'est si difficile.

C'est alors que je n'entends plus rien. Toutes ces messes basses ont disparu. Il n'y a plus que les paroles de la personne qui marie et dont j'ai oublié le nom juste après qu'il m'ait été dit. Une main rassurante se pose sur ma cuisse. Je rencontre alors un regard d'émeraude protecteur. Je suis ébloui par sa grâce et sa bienveillance. Je peux enfin relever la tête et profiter de la journée. Comme il me l'a dit, je suis toujours avec lui. J'ai tout le temps un contact avec lui : soit on se prend la main, soit je lui prends le bras, soit l'un a posé la main sur l'autre. Les journaux et les magazines vont sûrement en parler et faire des hypothèses sur notre comportement. Je m'en moque, j'ai besoin de ce lien physique pour avancer et passer un agréable moment avec mes amis et les siens. Ron Weasley ne me dit rien de méchant. Sûrement parce qu'il a vu la conduite de son meilleur ami. Enfin un moment heureux entouré de la communauté sorcière grâce à celui que j'aime.

HPDM

De retour au manoir, après une journée riche en bonne humeur. Harry m'embrasse sur le front puis sur la joue. « Il a fallu que j'attende longtemps pour te revoir sourire en présence d'inconnus. Et même si j'ai dû utiliser la magie j'en suis très heureux. » Il embrasse le creux de ma main qu'il tenait dans la sienne puis il part dans son bureau. Étourdi par ce qu'il vient de se passer et par la journée, j'erre dans les couloirs.

Quand je sors de mon état comateux, je suis devant une porte condamnée. Des souvenirs mitigés reviennent à ma mémoire. C'était ma salle de jeux avant d'entrer à Poudlard puis ma salle de détente au cours de mes années d'études. J'y ai passé bon nombre de mes journées avec mes amis jusqu'au jour où mon père, furieux, l'a murée. C'était mon endroit préféré avec le verger. J'abaisse la poignée, elle est toujours fermée. Je pars préparer le repas du soir, résolu à l'ouvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

HPDM

« Non, c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir il y a deux ans. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Je ne peux pas me permettre de recommencer à briser les barrières magiques. Donc oublie, Draco ! Oublie cette porte condamnée ! » Sur ces mots vifs, mon beau brun s'enferme dans son bureau. Cela fait une semaine que j'essaie d'ouvrir cette porte et rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas. Ma magie n'est pas assez puissante pour la débloquer et sans baguette c'est pratiquement impossible. Donc je veux convaincre Harry de le faire pour moi mais il s'obstine à refuser après un petit essai dans lequel il a à peine révéler sa puissance.

Je suis tellement obnubilé par elle que j'en fais brûler le repas. Et bien tant pis, il n'a qu'à m'aider. « Draco, essaierais-tu de te venger ? » je ne réponds pas, que pourrais-je dire ? De toute manière, je n'ai pas fait exprès de le rater. « Ce n'est pas par le chantage que je céderai. » Mais je ne lui fais pas du chantage. Je me lève de table offusqué pour me rendre dans ma chambre. « Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur cette pièce alors que tu as vécu deux ans sans en parler sans t'en soucier ? » Le temps a passé depuis et je me posais bien trop de questions pour y penser. Je claque la porte derrière moi. Pourquoi met-il un point d'honneur à m'empêcher de l'ouvrir maintenant que j'ai retrouvé le sourire ?

HPDM

« Encore devant ta porte ? Tu sais si elle est fermée par magie noire cela ne sert à rien. » Je m'en moque puisqu'il ne veut pas m'aider, je trouverai tout seul. « Arrête de te tourmenter avec cette porte. » Je ne lui réponds toujours pas. Je reste dos tourné. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je ne renoncerai pas. « Tu as déjà essayé les potions magiques, ensuite tu as tenté les produits chimiques moldus, mais cela ne fonctionnait toujours pas. » Pourquoi me le rappelle-t-il ? Je le sais très bien. C'est d'ailleurs dommage que l'acide citrique et l'acide chlorhydrique n'aient pas marché(ndb : on reconnaît les S.. nda : ben quoi, au grand maux les grands remèdes).

« Et tu crois qu'après ces essais, les objets de cambriolage moldus aient une chance si un Alohomora ne fonctionne pas. » Chut, j'ai entendu un déclic. Zut, c'est toujours fermé. Je me retourne enfin agacé. Depuis qu'il m'a annoncé son refus catégorique une semaine est passée et il passe son temps à me rappeler mes échecs précédents. Mais je refuse de déclarer forfait. « Il fait chaud, viens avec moi dans la piscine. » Je ne prête pas attention à tout l'érotisme de ce qu'entraîne sa demande. Je m'en retourne à mon objectif. Sauf que je n'en ai pas le temps, il me bloque contre la porte. Je suis coincé contre son corps. « Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant, viens ! » Il me mordille l'oreille. A un autre moment j'aurais été gêné de la situation. Mais à l'instant, je me sens piégé.

L'énervement face à cette condition déclenche des étincelles provenant de ma magie. Ce déferlement rentre en collision avec la sienne. Alors la porte explose. Dans un élan protecteur nous créons un bouclier. Surpris par ce qu'il vient de se passer, je m'agenouille dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry dégaine alors sa baguette et entre dans la pièce sur ses gardes. Il en fait le tour et comme rien ne l'attaque, il entreprend de fouiller les armoires.

Je m'avance dans la pièce et j'ai le bonheur de constater que tout est au même endroit que lorsque je l'ai quittée. Je m'étale alors dans les coussins qui couvrent une bonne partie de la pièce. « Comment fais-tu pour être aussi insouciant ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas un piège ? » Non il ne peut y en avoir, elle n'a pas été aménagée pour ça. Tout à coup Harry pousse un cri et en reculant il trébuche pour finalement tomber dans les coussins. Je m'élance vers lui et, constatant qu'il n'a rien, je me dirige vers l'armoire pour comprendre ce qui l'a effrayé.

J'explose alors de rire. Sur une étagère, un objet étrange est bien mis en évidence et il a dû être déplacé à cause des traces de poussière. Je l'attrape et le brandit comme un trophée devant le Sauveur. « Ne prends pas cette chose à la main. C'est... » Je l'arrête dans ses exclamations. C'est juste sale, ce n'est pas dangereux. Il ne comprend pas. J'utilise ma magie pour lui montrer. Un vent frais parcourt la pièce. Toute la poussière disparaît. C'est pratique la sorcellerie. Mon beau brun est surpris puis s'étale dans les coussins. Je vais poser la peluche anti-stress dans l'armoire. J'examine le reste de l'armoire, il n'y a que des jouets pour enfants. Il avait vraiment peur pour rien. Aucune magie noire ne peut pénétrer cette pièce, puisque c'est avant tout une nursery.

« Dis-moi, Draco. C'est toi sur cette photo ? » Il me montre une photo où un enfant de sept ans tient dans ses bras un hibou le sourire aux lèvres. J'acquiesce et me rapproche de lui. Il feuillette de nouveau l'album photo et un sourire qui n'amène rien de bon s'affiche sur son visage. Il relève la tête vers moi. « Serait-ce Draco Malfoy dans ses premières années ? » Je regarde la photo. Dessus, il y a un bébé nu sur un coussin vert qui joue avec les coutures. Je rougis. Content de l'effet qu'il provoque sur moi en regardant les photos de mon enfance, il tourne la page. Je me jette sur lui pour lui arracher des mains le précieux album.

Il se redresse fier de lui. Je dépose l'album sur la table, rouge de honte. Il commence à sortir de la pièce. Poussé par une envie subite, je l'interpelle pour qu'il reste. Je dois lui dire quelque chose d'important que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre. '_Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime d'un amour sincère._' Je baisse la tête gêné par ma déclaration. Je sais que tout va se jouer maintenant que je l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui dire à cet instant mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je lui ai révélé sous le coup de l'impulsion et je ne le regrette pas.

Il s'approche de moi. Mon coeur se serre d'angoisse. Il pose sa main sous mon menton et ainsi me fait relever la tête. « Enfin tu te décides à te déclarer. » Je détourne les yeux. Pourquoi un reproche ? En est-ce un au moins ? « Je commençais à croire que notre amour était sans issue. » J'ancre mon regard au sien, surpris. Il se penche alors vers moi. Ses lèvres se déposent sur les miennes. Sa main glisse sur ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux sous la caresse et ma bouche s'entrouvre. Ma langue cajole sa jumelle. Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi de telle sorte que nos torses se touchent. La sensualité et la douceur du baiser éveillent mes sens. Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui. C'est comme un rêve. Il ne doit pas y avoir de fin.

Il passe sa main sous ma chemise dans le bas de mon dos, deux doigts sous le pantalon. Je pose mes mains sur sa taille. Nous nous collons un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Ainsi nos virilités réveillées se touchent. Un gémissement d'envie m'échappe. Il en profite pour mettre fin au baiser. J'en suis frustré.

Il mordille mon cou alors qu'il déboutonne ma chemise. Les doigts se dérobent sous son tee-shirt à la recherche de ses boutons de chair. Gêné dans ses mouvements, il lève ses bras pour que je lui enlève son haut, puis il fait glisser la chemise sur mes épaules. Il me pousse ensuite vers les coussins sur lesquels je m'allonge sans trop de résistance.

Dans un mouvement incontrôlé de ma magie nos chaussures et nos chaussettes sont retirées. Ses mains si douces me caressent. Nos lèvres se cherchent. Nos hanches se frôlent. La pièce s'emplit de notre envie suffocante de l'autre. Avec des gestes frénétiques, nous détachons nos pantalons qui ne manquent pas de rejoindre nos hauts sur le sol. La douceur des coussins nous fait flotter dans un cocon de bonheur.

Il dépose des baisers papillons sur mon torse et se dirige de plus en plus bas. Je gémis. Il passe ses mains dans mon boxer, sous mes fesses. De nouveau je ne contrôle plus ma magie et nos derniers remparts de tissus se volatilisent. Notre désir se frôle alors. Il se cambre sous cette caresse. J'intervertis les places. Je me frotte contre lui pour attiser notre envie. Nous gémissons de concert.

Il ravit mes lèvres avec les siennes. C'est un baiser rapide qui me donne soif de lui. Il glisse sous mon corps, s'attarde sur mes tétons qu'il lape et mordille puis il descend plus bas. Il lèche ma verge offerte à lui puis l'engloutit. Je me cambre de délice en gémissant son nom. Je remue le bassin m'offrant un peu plus dans son antre humide. Des râles de pur plaisir m'échappent. Je pivote sur cet axe donné. Sa langue vient taquiner mes bourses. Ses mains pelotent mes fesses. Je suis secoué de délice. Je me penche vers sa virilité et je commence à le masturber.

Il suçote ma verge dressée. J'en suis pris d'un sursaut qui le fait gémir. Il amène l'une de ses mains à ma bouche et je lèche avidement ses doigts. Je continue mes mouvements de hanche et de poignets. Lors d'une descente de mon bassin, je sens un doigt entrer en moi. Je suis secoué par le désir croissant. Sa main inactive jusqu'alors malaxe mes tétons durcis par le désir.

Je recommence à bouger, puis j'applique de nouveau des allers et venues. Il remue parfois de la langue mais je suis le seul à décider de la vitesse. Peu de temps après je ressens un deuxième doigt. Je diminue le rythme mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je veux m'imprégner de sa présence. Un troisième doigt s'immisce en moi. Un cri de bonheur déchire mon être. Je stoppe tout mouvement. Je reste ainsi immobile.

Devant moi, son sexe crie d'amour pour moi. Je souffle doucement dessus. Mon bel amant frémit, il referme un peu plus sa bouche sur moi. C'est si bon de le savoir vibrant pour moi. Ses doigts font des mouvements en ciseaux. Il ne veut pas que je l'oublie. Je ne le risque pas. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches.

Après l'avoir suçoté dans toute la longueur, j'applique à mes hanches un rythme cyclique. Je sens ma virilité s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa gorge, tout comme ses doigts qui entrent en moi jusqu'à leur jointure. Je déguste cette merveilleuse sensation. Je soulève ensuite mes hanches et dans un mouvement brusque je retombe dans cette luxure en me déversant dans la gorge de mon amant. Je murmure à l'infini son prénom, encore dans les limbes de mon plaisir. Je me retire de lui pour m'asseoir à ses côtés alors qu'il avale ma semence et embrasse mes bourses. Cependant il continue de s'amuser en moi avec ses doigts.

Il se redresse. Il baise mon cou puis mes lèvres pour quémander ma langue, que je lui offre sans hésitation, tout en continuant de mouvoir ses doigts divins. Je gémis face à ses attaques de purs délices. Il les retire et un manque se dévoile en moi. Il se place au-dessus de moi et devant cette vision de déchéance, je ferme les yeux et j'ouvre la bouche. Je sens alors y entrer sa virilité palpitante. Il s'amuse à la faire entrer et sortir de ma gorge et je la suce avidement à chaque fois. Puis il la sort complètement. Je m'en vais protester mais ses mains qui caressent mes flancs m'en empêchent.

Il commence à pénétrer mon étroitesse. Je me crispe à cette intrusion. Il ressort alors et m'embrasse. Je soulève le bassin pour lui faire comprendre que je veux qu'il continue quand même. Il place quelques coussins sous mon fessier pour me rehausser. Ainsi positionner, je ne le vois plus et j'angoisse un peu.

Je suis alors surpris par une langue qui taquine mon anus. Je gémis. Ce petit bout de chair humide y entre un peu et je me cambre sous la caresse autant que je le peux. Elle sort laissant sur son passage un filament de salive. Mon corps est un appel à la luxure et je veux découvrir plus dans les bras de celui que j'aime ; je veux connaître le corps de mon beau brun entre mes jambes.

Il pénètre lentement en moi. Je suis tellement excité que je remue mon bassin sans m'en rendre compte. Quand il est en moi jusqu'à la garde, il fait des mouvements circulaires. Je pousse des petits cris de plaisir.

Il m'embrasse passionnément. Ma langue câline sa jumelle tandis qu'il débute ses va-et-vient. Ils sont d'abord doux et je gémis. Il pose alors sa tête dans mon cou. Il accentue ses à-coups donnant ainsi quelques tapes dans ma prostate. Des râles de plaisir de plus en plus forts se répercutent dans la pièce.

Il accélère sans pour autant diminuer la puissance de ses saccades. Je ne pensais pas aimer cette brutalité. Cependant ce n'est pas le cas et j'hurle de plaisir à m'en égosiller. J'y prends tellement de plaisir que j'en redemande toujours et surtout toujours plus vite et plus fort. Je ne veux pas que cette sensation qu'il m'offre se termine. Je veux encore le sentir en moi.

Dans cette apogée de pure extase, il se déverse en moi mais il continue quelques mouvements pour ne pas m'occasionner un trop grand manque. Quand il se retire, un filament de sa jouissance nous relit toujours. Il hésite un moment puis se penche et lèche le dépôt blanc. Il s'allonge à mes côtés, exténué. Je m'approche de son membre et je le suçote pour le débarrasser lui aussi. Puis je me couche tout contre son flanc gauche. Il passe son bras sous mon cou pour se rapprocher. Je pose ma main droite au bas de son épaule gauche et j'entremêle mes doigts de ma main gauche avec ceux de sa main droite. Alors il me murmure : « Je t'aime aussi Draco. » Et je m'endors heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été après un tel moment de débauche, mais surtout d'amour à l'état brut.

_Fin des parties mais épilogue à venir!!!_

_Voilou, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette partie et que j'ai réussi le lemon ou du moins qu'il est convenable._

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ce serait sympa. _

_J'espère finir à temps l'épilogue donc ne soyez pas méchants si je suis en retard '-.-_

_Bizousss et à bientôt _

_yebbeka _


	6. Epilogue

Nda : Kikou tout le monde ça y est je suis de retour!!! J'ai vaincu le syndrome de la page blanche et je me suis même éclatée en écrivant la fin de l'épilogue!!

Donc ne me lançais pas trop de pierre parce que ça fait mal XD (Et ce serait vraiment méchant parce que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui!!) Je vous assure que mon épilogue est vraiment génial et qu'il vaut la peine d'avoir attendu autant!'--

D'ailleurs j'ai une petite question à vous poser à laquelle je répondrais en note de fin : 'quel est le métier de Harry?'. Bon courage à toutes les personnes qui trouveront parce que ce n'est vraiment pas simple mdr.

Big dédicace : merci à Habbye de prendre mon cours d'histoire, au prof d'histoire de me permettre d'écrire mes fics (en fait de ne pas remarquer que j'écris autre chose que son cours), à ma bêta chérie qui s'éclate à corriger mes fautes pour oublier le latin qu'elle vient de subir et surtout à mes lecteurs qui me soutiennent par le simple fait de lire ma fic.

BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!!!

Yebbeka

**Épilogue**

Je le vois se démener pour que tout soit parfait autour de moi. J'ai bien compris, grâce aux lettres que ses amis m'ont envoyées, qu'il a peur de se retrouver seul. Je suis la seule personne qui le côtoie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la société sorcière pense autant de mal de lui. Moi, je le trouve attachant et dans son rôle de femme d'intérieur, il ne perd aucunement de sa beauté. Je ne pourrais jamais le surnommer servante, cela ne lui convient pas et je ne l'imagine ni le voit ainsi. Il est plus pour moi un compagnon ou une compagne, je ne sais pas trop. Il est avec moi au cours de chaque événement qui a lieu. C'est mon point d'attache. L'épaule sur laquelle je peux m'appuyer. Mon soutien autant moral que physique. Je me détruirai si je me séparai de lui.

HPDM

Même éloigné de toute cette mondanité que j'ai toujours trouvée dérangeante, il a toujours un goût exquis pour les vêtements. Le simple fait qu'il ait trouvé un moyen d'organiser ma tenue avec la tunique anisée le prouve. Malgré tout ce qui lui arrive, il reste digne. Étrangement il respecte les décisions qui ont été prises. Comment y arrive-t-il ? Au moment où il a pris ma baguette magique sous ma demande, j'ai ressenti toute la puissance du flux magique s'écoulant alors en lui. J'étais heureux de lui offrir cet instant de transe. Il a dormi ensuite dans mon lit, son ancien lit. Il est si beau, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder ainsi. Son visage est apaisé quand je lui passe la main dans les cheveux. A chaque fois, un soupire de contentement lui échappe. Endormi, il me calme et m'envoûte.

HPDM

Je ne supporte plus qu'il se fasse insulter. Il ne fait rien pour, au contraire, c'est un exemple d'humilité. Je le protégerai. Je dois le protéger. Lorsque je suis avec des connaissances de Poudlard, elles ne peuvent s'empêcher de parler de lui. Elles ne comprennent pas. Elles jugent sans savoir. C'est la première fois que je m'emporte contre une personne qui fut mon ami. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je le défends. Pour eux, il n'est que ma pute attitrée. Je n'aime pas cette idée. Il ne l'est pas. Je ne le vois pas ainsi. Je me lève et je frappe cet imbécile. Ensuite, tout s'accélère pour s'arrêter quelques temps après. J'ai comme un pressentiment. Je le vois alors. Ses yeux sont couverts par un voile sombre. Mon bel ange m'a défendu. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de mon emportement. Je le sais fragile au fond de lui. Il reste contre moi. J'ai l'impression que cela le calme. Pourquoi ce comportement quand il est contre moi ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?

HPDM

A croire que c'est lorsqu'on pense à autre chose que l'on est surchargé de travail. Depuis quelque temps, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers le bel ange qui se trouve au manoir. Mon regard est attiré par un habit dans une boutique. L'habit en question est étrange, peu commun. Plus je le regarde plus j'imagine l'être qui accapare mon esprit avec. Le sang s'irrigue un peu plus vite en moi. Sous une pulsion, je l'achète puis je rentre au manoir pour prendre une douche froide. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de cette tenue spéciale. Dois-je lui offrir ou pas ?

HPDM

Je n'aurais pas dû le faire parce que d'abord, il en a été profondément choqué et il s'est senti, d'après ses propres mots, insulté. J'ai été un parfait imbécile, il faut bien se l'avouer. Et maintenant, il s'amuse à se balader avec cette tenue extravagante. J'en suis tout émoustillé. Je conçois qu'à cause de sa beauté mon corps réagisse à cette vision divine, mais que mon coeur se serre, je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Cependant s'il veut jouer avec moi, je ne me gênerai pas.

HPDM

J'échange de plus en plus de lettres avec Pansy. J'ai appris, ainsi, que Hermione et elles sont devenues de bonnes amies. A vrai dire, elle a, tout comme Blaise, une conversation agréable. J'ai de la peine pour Draco. Il doit se sentir vraiment seul maintenant. Depuis le temps qu'ils contrôlent son courrier, ils devraient avoir compris qu'il n'y a rien de mauvais en lui. C'est un homme comme un autre. Et ce n'est certainement pas parce que ses parents ont été tués par des Aurors qu'il va vouloir s'en prendre au Ministère et à ses sous-fifres. Il n'était pas du tout du même avis qu'eux, de leur vivant. Ses amis et moi espérons qu'il puisse être libre de ses gestes et de ses idées. Or ils continuent de les intercepter. Il faut que cela cesse, mais ils ne veulent pas m'écouter. Ils s'obstinent dans leur idiotie. Je n'en peux plus de leur mentalité. Je dois trouver un moyen de les faire parvenir à Draco.

HPDM

Une semaine entière de déplacement, je suis exténué. Heureusement que, pour mon travail, je reste à domicile et que mes adjoints se préoccupent des déplacements, sinon j'aurais été épuisé rapidement de cette vie de vagabond. Mais je pense que le plus difficile quand on ne sort pas souvent pour ce métier c'est de devoir chercher ce qui est caché sans se faire remarquer. Le Ministère, de nuit, est un tout petit peu moins peuplé que le jour, et il y a beaucoup plus de contrôle. J'ai tout de même réussi à relever et remporter le défi. Et en fait, le plus difficile dans un endroit anti-transplanage est de ressortir avec les objets récupérés parce que au début, c'est plus facile de ne pas se faire voir, et si jamais c'est le cas, de trouver une solution sans une quelconque accroche.

Je pénètre dans le manoir, épuisé de tous les efforts que j'ai dû produire. Une cascade blonde apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je suis comme hypnotisé. Il s'élance vers moi pour me soutenir. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'il soit contre moi. Après tous ces efforts, je me sens sale, dans un état dégradé. J'ai l'impression de le salir en étant à ses côtés. Je n'aimerais pas aller dormir dans ce lit dans cette situation; j'ai besoin d'un bain. Il est beau dans cette tenue. Ses jambes sont magnifiques. Elles m'attirent. Elles sont si douces, si sensuelles.

Il s'éloigne brusquement. Mince ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte loin de moi. J'ai besoin de lui, de sa présence. Je me déshabille peu à peu devant lui. Il ne bouge pas. Je m'approche de lui. Je me frotte contre son si beau corps. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie. Il est comme statufié. Je défais son bustier pour voir son torse se soulever avec sa respiration. Je l'amène devant la baignoire alors que j'y rentre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis comme poussé par un besoin inconnu, une pulsion. Les bulles dans l'eau me tranquillisent.

Ses mains sur ma peau m'insufflent un bonheur que je ne croyais pas possible. Je m'imprègne de cette sensation excitante et débordante. Elles descendent plus bas et mon sang bout d'avantage, tel un volcan qui risque d'exploser. Je m'assois sur le rebord et je m'appuis contre son torse. Son corps m'apporte un désir et un besoin que j'ai du mal à irriguer. Les mouvements qu'il m'applique m'enivrent. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Il m'offre tellement. Je veux lui rendre la pareille, mais il s'enfuit. Il y a des vapeurs dans la salle, pourtant j'ai froid, comme si son absence s'imprégnait en moi, inexorablement. Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de lui près de moi ? Pourquoi toutes mes pensées vont vers lui ? Pourquoi mon coeur se réchauffe lorsqu'il fait quelque chose pour moi ?

HPDM

Je sens une présence près de moi. Elle me réchauffe. J'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je repense à la conversation que j'ai eue avec Hermione. Je lui avais dit que l'on pouvait croire que je m'amuse avec Draco, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis pris de pulsions qui après me gênent. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. J'aurais aimé connaître le pourquoi du comment. Elle m'avait souri et répondu de façon détournée. Je n'avais alors pas compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait, mais maintenant, cela a plus de signification. Comment se fait-il qu'elle comprenne mieux que moi mes propres sentiments ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Le beau blond est dans ma chambre. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Il commence à partir, mon coeur s'en déchire un peu. Je me décide à aller vers lui. Je lui demande de rester avec moi, j'ai tant besoin de lui. Sa présence me rassure. Son corps chaud contre moi. Ses mèches blondes devant ses yeux. Mon coeur s'accélère à cette vision. Ce que je ressens, comme le sous-entend Hermione, est-ce vraiment de l'amour ?

HPDM

C'est incroyable qu'il m'apaise autant. Je fais glisser mes mains sur son corps pour mieux le connaître. Il ouvre les yeux, mes joues s'empourprent. Ses sentiments doivent être aussi perturbés. J'aimerais bien le garder dans ma vie, même après qu'il soit libéré de son jugement. Il faut que je lui parle des lettres et que je les lui montre.

HPDM

J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il verra le carton rempli de lettres. Quelle sera sa réaction ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une lueur triste dans ses yeux, comme si ce que j'allais lui révéler lui enlèverait la vie. Je ne veux pas le rendre triste, bien au contraire, je veux revoir son beau sourire. Je le vois se diriger dans le verger. Il apprécie beaucoup cet endroit et il peut y rester pendant des heures, à y observer les plantes ou le ciel. Il est si beau dans ces instants-là que j'aimerais le rejoindre pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne le peux. Que pourrait-il penser de mes actes ? Depuis quelques temps, je suis plus doux à son égard et cela doit l'affecter d'une quelconque manière. La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures et je m'inquiète pour mon beau blond, je ne l'ai pas vu rentrer.

J'ai à peine franchi la porte menant au verger que je le vois allongé sur un banc. Je m'approche de lui silencieusement. Sa tête est posée sur son bras. Une de ses jambes est ramenée contre lui. Sa beauté m'éblouit. Des reflets de la lune parsèment ses cheveux. Une petite brise se lève, ce qui le fait frissonner, mais il dort toujours paisiblement. Je sors de ma contemplation. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Inconsciemment, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Son souffle contre ma joue me donne subitement chaud. Je le pose sur son lit.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je me décide à le déshabiller pour qu'il puisse dormir à l'aise. Mes mains déboutonnent sa chemise puis son pantalon. Il se tourne sur le côté dans son sommeil. J'en profite pour lui enlever le haut. Je le soulève pour lui retirer son pantalon. Il s'étire et se remet sur le dos. Sa main se pose au-dessus de son boxer. Mes yeux ont suivi le moindre de ses mouvements. Et je me rends compte du danger qu'éveille cette situation en moi. Je m'éloigne alors de lui. D'un coup de baguette magique je lui mets son pyjama puis je le recouvre des draps. Avant d'être envahi par une pulsion, je sors de la chambre pour me diriger vers ma propre salle de bain où une douche bien froide m'attend impatiemment.

HPDM

Préparer son petit-déjeuner, c'est assez simple puisque, à force de l'observer à l'école, je connais par coeur ce qu'il prend. Mais pour les deux autres repas, je vous avouerai que je ne sais pas du tout quoi préparer. En fouillant dans les placards, je trouve un paquet de spaghettis et de la sauce bolognaise. Je suis étonné, il n'a jamais cuisiné ce style de plat. Je regarde la date de péremption, m'attendant au pire. En fait, ils ont tous deux de longs mois à tenir encore. Mais ce ne sera plus le cas puisque je vais m'empresser de les cuisiner. Surtout que depuis que Draco est à mes côtés, j'ai perdu l'habitude de cuisiner, alors que j'y étais obligé chez les Dursley.

Je dépose sur la table les plats, puis le carton de lettres. Quelle va être sa réaction ? Je fais apparaître des bougies rouges et noires au-dessus de la table pour que ce soit un peu plus intime. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil en retrait pour l'attendre confortablement. Il rentre alors dans la pièce. Il a l'air surpris par l'ambiance qui en est dégagée. Je le vois s'approcher du carton, le connaissant, il a sûrement envie de l'enlever de sur la table. Je m'approche de lui en silence.

Face à toutes ces lettres, il recule. Je referme alors mes bras sur lui. J'avance vers cette nuque si tentante pour y déposer de nombreux baisers. Je le sens se détendre. Je soulève le couvercle du plat et il explose de rire. Pourquoi cet élan de moquerie envers moi ? Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir. Dois-je lui en vouloir ? Mais il est si beau quand il rit et cela faisait tellement longtemps que cela ne lui était arrivé.

Après ce périlleux mais amusant repas, je l'amène devant le colis. Je me serre peut-être un peu trop à son bras, mais je veux qu'il sache que je suis là pour lui, pour l'aider. Il ne peut recevoir que de l'amour ou de l'amitié de ma part. Puis je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je lui révèle mes recherches sur son dossier et les lettres. Il a l'air profondément surpris. Je le sens tomber. Je referme mes bras pour le garder debout contre moi. Je l'amène sur le canapé puis je prends le carton de lettres pour qu'il puisse les lire à l'aise.

Après quelques unes, il explose en sanglots. Je lui caresse tendrement la joue. Il se calme peu à peu. Pris d'une douce pulsion, j'embrasse la dernière larme qui coulait encore sur son beau visage. Puis je suis le même chemin que ses larmes avec des baisers papillons (ndb : kesk tu aimes ça les baisers papillons yebbeka…c louche… nda : en quoi c'est louche ? au contraire c'est miam). Avec ma langue, je taquine sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent. J'en suis surpris mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Nos langues entreprennent un doux ballet. Nous avons autant besoin l'un que l'autre de cet agréable échange. J'aimerais connaître ce qu'il pense de sa condition mais je n'ose le lui demander. Je mets fin au baiser pour le laisser tranquille.

HPDM

Ce baiser m'a bouleversé; j'ai terriblement envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui rendre le sourire; Hermione avait raison au sujet de mes sentiments envers mon bel ange. Cette obsession que j'éprouve pour lui redonner la force de vivre, et de préférence à mes côtés, c'est tout simplement de l'amour. Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Que dois-je faire ? Je l'aime. J'attrape un parchemin et je commence à écrire une lettre à Pansy, peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider. Elle connaît beaucoup mieux que moi Draco.

HPDM

Les heures ont défilé sans que je m'en rende compte. Pansy n'a toujours pas répondu et je commence à avoir faim. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Rien n'a changé de place depuis ce midi. Il n'a pas dû manger. J'ouvre le congélateur pour en sortir la dorade que j'avais repéré dans la matinée. Je la prépare avec du riz à la tomate. Il va peut-être penser que j'utilise un peu trop ce fruit rouge mais j'y peux rien si je préfère cet assaisonnement dans le riz. J'apporte le repas dans la salle à manger.

Il a l'air heureux de me voir, même si je sais que c'est surtout parce que j'ai fait la cuisine. Il soulève les couvercles. Il est surpris par ce qu'il découvre. Craint-il que je ne sache pas faire de bons plats ? Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais depuis longtemps tué les Dursleys (Nda : niark un empoisonnement involontaire ; ndb : mouais, tu parles d'involontaire…) et puis ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas très doué en potions que je suis nul en cuisine aussi. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense des lettres. Si ce que j'ai entrepris était une bonne idée ou si je n'aurais, finalement, pas dû braver les dangers du Ministère pour les avoir. Mais il n'a pas l'intention de me dire quoi que ce soit.

HPDM

J'entre dans mon bureau et j'ai la joie de voir une lettre qui m'attend sagement. Je l'attrape brusquement et la déplie tout en m'installant dans mon siège. « Salut Harry ! Alors comme ça on est amoureux du prince de Serpentard ! Comment ne pas l'être devant un tel physique ? o Bon, je sais très bien que si ce n'était que ça qui t'intéressait chez Draco, tu serais déjà avec lui depuis longtemps ! Tu côtoies, tous les jours, une perle. Il est doux, attentif, attendrissant et cultivé. Il a un très bon goût esthétique. En plus, il sait très bien cuisiner. Comment as-tu pu rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps sans en tomber amoureux ? Alors que pourrais-je te dire pour t'aider maintenant ? Sois doux, gentil et généreux avec lui. Tu es déjà un bon Gryffondor, alors ne vire pas Poufsouffle, ça risque de déstabiliser Draco au point qu'il te rejette. Ce n'est pas le but recherché, je suppose ! Reste auprès de lui, tu trouveras le moment idéal pour te déclarer à lui. Amuse-toi bien Harry ! Amicalement, Pansy. » Elle est bien gentille mais elle ne me dit pas vraiment si il me rejetterai ou pas après que je lui ai avoué. Elle me fait penser à Hermione. Elles ne peuvent pas être claires, pour une fois.

HPDM

Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures, comme si j'avais dépassé le quota d'heures de sommeil cette semaine. Mes pensées s'égarent vers le beau blond. Avec toutes ces lettres, il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir pourtant, lui, il en aurait bien besoin. Je vais le voir pour lui proposer une potion de sommeil. J'avais raison, il est bien réveillé. Je lui offre la potion. Je m'assois, sur son lit, à côté de lui pour le tenir dans mes bras. Je le regarde s'endormir. Il est magnifique. Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

HPDM

Je ramasse les lettres éparpillées sur le sol pour les ranger. Si jamais il en manque une seule, je serais très embêté. Tout à coup, je sens un corps contre moi. Je me crispe un peu. A la vision des mèches blondes je me détends peu à peu. Si Draco me serre dans ses bras c'est qu'il en éprouve le besoin. Et puis, je n'ai nullement envie de le repousser. Ce serait bien pour lui de pouvoir répondre à ses amis. Je me doute qu'il a peur des représailles puisque tout son courrier est intercepté, mais ils ne peuvent pas stopper le mien. J'aimerais lui offrir cette possibilité.

Je lui passe une des lettres que m'a envoyée Pansy pour bien lui prouver que, ses amis et moi, nous communiquons sans problème ensemble. Elle le rassurera sûrement en plus, elle me demande de prendre soin de lui. Tiens, j'avais oublié ce passage. Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle aussi connaissait bien avant moi mes propres sentiments. Hermione arrive en fracassant la porte. Draco s'excuse et part pour nous laisser tranquille. Je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte. « Alors, tu es toujours content d'avoir pris tous ces risques pour lui ramener les lettres ? » Bien sûr, je devais le faire pour lui. « En tout cas, faut que je ramène les lettres parce que j'ai affirmé que je voulais les décoder au cas où il y ait un message secret à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elles. » Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et je lui souris pour toute réponse. Son travail de cryptologue est très pratique.

« Que comptes-tu faire pour lui rendre le sourire ? Je doute que les lettres vont beaucoup l'aider. » C'était surtout pour qu'il sache qu'on ne l'oublie pas, qu'on tient beaucoup à lui. « Tu devrais prendre une semaine de congés pour te reposer et prendre soin de Draco, je pense qu'il va avoir besoin d'une présence à ses côtés. » Elle m'embrasse et je l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie, sans oublier le carton de lettres. Draco est dehors, on se regarde un instant. A-t-il découvert mes sentiments dans les sous-entendus de Pansy ? Il me rend la lettre dans un silence total. Hermione a raison, je dois prendre une semaine de congés.

HPDM

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Blaise qui est indirectement destinée à Draco. Je lui ai laissé une note pour qu'il me rejoigne dans ce bureau le plus rapidement possible et que je puisse par la même occasion répondre à Blaise. J'ai entièrement rangé la pièce pour qu'il ne croie pas que c'est au sujet de mon travail, mais je suppose qu'il va quand même se poser des questions. Il entre dans la pièce, nerveux. Je lui désigne la lettre pour qu'il la lise. Il refuse de le faire. Je commence à m'énerver et je libère ma magie. Face à ce déferlement, il se précipite sur la lettre. Il la fait tomber peu après. Des larmes coulent le long de son visage. Je le serre dans mes bras. Je l'encourage à se ressaisir pour pouvoir répondre à la lettre. Il se perd petit à petit dans ses pensées et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire à quel point je le trouve beau lorsqu'il est ainsi envahi par l'émotion.

HPDM

Depuis qu'il sait qu'il sera le témoin au mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis, toute la tristesse qui résidait encore dans ses yeux a disparu pour laisser la place à de l'euphorie, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit un comportement passager. Lorsque cet événement sera passé sera-t-il toujours aussi heureux ? J'en doute.

HPDM

Il s'est évertué à fouiller toutes les armoires, dans le but ultime de trouver des habits pour l'occasion. Or même s'il trouve quelque chose, je refuse de les mettre. J'ai envie de vêtements neufs achetés pour l'occasion. C'est à cause de cela que j'ai rangé ce qu'il avait sorti. J'ai dû user de mon autorité pour qu'il arrête de me contredire. Ne comprend-il pas qu'il a besoin de sortir ? Il ne pourra pas rester éternellement dans ce manoir à l'abri des regards.

HPDM

La joie se lit clairement dans ses yeux. Il manie toutes les étoffes avec délicatesse. J'ai l'impression qu'il est dans son propre monde. J'aimerais le serrer dans mes bras mais je dois résister à cette attirance. Il y a bien trop de monde qui entre dans cette boutique. Je conçois qu'elle est très célèbre cependant ma présence doit amener du monde en plus. Un désir malsain réside dans leur regard quand il se pose sur Draco. Je ne le supporte pas. Ils commencent à le critiquer et à l'insulter.

Je crée une barrière magique pour les maintenir loin de nous. Mon bel ange n'a pas l'air de remarquer quoi que ce soit. J'espère qu'ils vont se calmer, un jour prochain. Je m'impatiente. Je me penche vers lui pour qu'il se dépêche de trouver les vêtements. J'en ai assez de ces idiots qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre ce qu'il vaut la peine et ce qui ne le vaut pas.

Il me propose d'essayer ce qu'il a trouvé mais je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette boutique. Je l'attrape par le bras pour l'emmener aux caisses. C'est alors que des femmes se mettent en travers de notre chemin et sortent leurs baguettes dans la direction de Draco. Que croient-elles ? Que parce que son nom est Malfoy, je ne vais pas le protéger ? Ou bien qu'elles pourraient me battre alors que j'ai vaincu Voldemort ? Je sens le regard plein de tristesse de mon bel ange se poser sur moi. Sa main desserre peu à peu l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la mienne. Il perd la force de se battre, de rester en vie auprès de moi. Je refuse qu'il me quitte ainsi.

Je pointe alors ma baguette magique vers ces folles. Je les désarme et les propulse à quelques mètres sans grande difficulté (ndb : vas-y Riryyyy, tape-les ces passes ; nda : euh... tu l'avais pas dit déjà ?); c'est même une promenade de santé par rapport au combat final (ndb : en même temps, j'espère bien…--''). Par moquerie, je les emprisonne dans une camisole de force. J'emballe les vêtements d'un geste puis je dépose l'argent sur le comptoir pour enfin sortir de cette boutique et transplaner au manoir.

HPDM

Je dépose Draco sur le canapé du salon pour nous servir un verre d'alcool. Il ne fait aucun geste. Il est toujours sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé dans le magasin. Je vais à côté de lui le prendre dans mes bras puis je le berce un peu. Il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. J'aimerais tellement le serrer contre moi dans d'autres circonstances. Je me doute qu'il ne veut plus être le témoin au mariage de ses amis mais cela est impossible et je refuse formellement de prendre sa place. Que dirait Blaise après ?

HPDM

J'ai l'impression qu'il aura beaucoup de mal à relever la tête depuis l'histoire de la boutique. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul dans une pièce lugubre. Il restera en ma compagnie, quitte à l'y obliger. Je me déshabille devant lui puis je me couche dans le lit pur lui montrer que je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'allume la cheminée pendant qu'il se dévêtit et qu'il me rejoint. Je caresse tendrement sa joue. J'aime sa présence. Je me détends, je ferais tout pour qu'il retrouve le sourire.

Ses mains glissent sur mon torse. Je me laisse aller à la caresse. Elles commencent à s'immiscer sous mon boxer. Je retrouve alors mes esprits. J'attrape les mains baladeuses et me met au-dessus de lui. Que compte-t-il faire ? J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Pourquoi a-t-il cru que c'est ce que je voulais de lui ? Je ne veux pas de lui comme pute. C'est dégradant. Il ne le sera jamais pour moi. Je l'aime trop. Toute cette tension qui s'était accumulée entre nous deux. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, je souhaite son bonheur et je l'enfonce dans des ténèbres sans m'en rendre compte. Je m'éloigne de lui et lui tourne le dos. Comment pourrais-je me racheter ?

HPDM

Le silence s'est installé. Je m'allonge sur le dos pour regarder le plafond et mieux me reposer. Pris d'une envie, je crée des petites formes, qui au départ ne ressemblent à rien. Je les transforme peu à peu en une petite ménagerie. Une sérénité m'envahit et les petits animaux laissent la place à une fée qui volette gaiement autour du lit. Je la fais s'avancer vers Draco. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue puis elle se volatilise. Il rougit. Il est magnifique.

Il me demande alors qui est le témoin de Pansy. Il suppose que c'est moi mais je lui apprends que c'est Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendent à merveille depuis le mort de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, elles sont les seules à lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se renfrogne devant cette nouvelle. Je ris face à ce comportement et je lui ouvre les bras. Il hésite un instant puis il se love contre moi. Ça me fait plaisir de l'enlacer. A ma grande surprise, il entrecroise ses jambes avec les miennes. Il ne faudra pas qu'il s'étonne si j'ai des pensées au cours de la nuit. Il se rapproche alors un peu plus de moi. Il est magnifique. J'embrasse son front. Je ferai tout pour qu'il retrouve le sourire. Je m'endors peu à peu.

HPDM

Je me réveille heureux et apaisé. Draco est toujours dans mes bras. J'essaie de sortir du lit sans le réveiller mais il se colle un peu plus à moi. Une de ses mains est posée sur mon torse alors que la seconde entoure mon cou. Ses jambes sont toujours entrecroisées avec les miennes. Il les relève un peu et cette caresse involontaire est tellement agréable qu'elle attise mon désir. Je n'ose plus bouger. Je remarque ses yeux papillonner ; il est en train de se réveiller. Il pousse un gémissement de contrariété. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

Il se rapproche encore plus de moi. Son corps, que j'affectionne tant, contre moi m'étourdit. C'est étonnant que de lui-même il se positionne ainsi. Il doit être dans les limbes du sommeil. Cependant tous mes sens sont en éveil et je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps contre lui dans cet état. J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain. Il s'éloigne alors de moi le rouge aux joues. Je m'élance heureux dans ma salle de bain faisant fi du regard de Draco sur moi.

HPDM

Draco a trouvé la salle de couture et il veut à tout prix que l'on y essaye nos tenues pour le mariage. J'aurais préféré le faire dans nos chambres, tout simplement, mais il s'y est opposé avec tant de volonté que j'ai été forcé d'accepter. Il a l'air heureux dans cette pièce, j'en suis rassuré. La lumière nous éblouit. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour teinter le verre. Il se précipite vers moi, la peur se lisant dans les yeux à cause du déclic produit et du nouvel aspect de la vitre. Je lui révèle toutes mes recherches pour le Ministère dans le manoir en le tenant dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Je l'embrasse et lui murmure que je le préfère heureux. L'essayage peut commencer.

HPDM

Lorsque je sors de derrière le paravent, habillé d'un jean noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un long manteau noir, Draco s'admire dans le miroir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui communiquer mon étonnement quant à ses habits simples. Il se retourne pour me voir. J'en profite pour m'amuser avec mon reflet dans le miroir. Je sens ses yeux sur moi. Je me déplace pour pouvoir le voir à travers la glace et j'ai le bonheur de constater qu'il ne peut me quitter des yeux. Je suis gêné par tant d'insistance.

Je le sors de sa rêverie en lui faisant savoir que l'habit n'a pas d'agréables proportions. J'enlève mon manteau pour lui montrer l'étendu de la véracité de mes propos. Il ajuste à l'aide de la machine à coudre la longueur du manteau puis il coordonne ma chemise. Ses mains glissent sur mes flancs alors qu'il s'agenouille devant moi pour s'occuper du pantalon. Elles passent sur mes fesses puis vers l'entrejambe. Je les imagine m'offrant toutes ces caresses sans la barrière des habits. Je détourne vivement la tête pour m'enlever ces pensées. Il remarque ma gêne, il se lève et se dirige vers la table pour regarder l'état du manteau. Je pars derrière le paravent pour me changer et retrouver mes esprits.

Au moment où je sors de cette cachette je vois son dos pâle qu'il recouvre d'un tee-shirt. Je secoue la tête pour empêcher toutes pensées incongrues de s'infiltrer en moi (ndb : Riry est un voyeur euuuuh, Riry est un voyeur !! ; nda : mais il a pas fait exprès...n'est- ce pas Riry ? ...). Je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour la remettre en mode normal. Draco range nos vêtements et je m'approche de lui en lui disant de les laisser dans cette pièce. Avec un clin d'oeil, je passe ma main sur ses fesses pour lui rendre la pareille. J'aperçois une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Je sors de la pièce, heureux de l'effet produit.

HPDM

Comme convenu, j'ai pris une semaine de repos. Je me suis longuement demandé ce que nous pourrions faire de nos journées. Il y a tellement de fous dehors qu'une sortie est inimaginable. J'aurais bien aimé faire quelques parties de Quidditch, mais le Ministère l'a interdit à Draco. Ils ont peur qu'il s'enfuit, je le suivrai partout où il ira. Alors il ne restait plus que la lecture. Seulement mon bel ange a déjà lu tout ce qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du manoir, qui est pourtant colossale. J'ai donc fait quelque chose qui ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je suis entré dans une librairie pour y dénicher un livre qui lui plairait, ce qui n'a pas été une mince chose à faire. L'épanouissement que j'ai vu sur son visage lorsque je le lui ai offert m'a fait oublier toutes les heures de recherches dans la boutique aux multiples rayonnages.

En ce magnifique après-midi, les rayons du soleil éclairent tout le salon et se répercutent sur la verrerie en des prismes de lumière. Allongé sur le canapé, ma tête repose tendrement sur les cuisses de Draco qui lit son nouveau livre. Journal en main, je lis les nouvelles dispositions du Ministère. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'ont-ils encore inventé ? Sûrement une nouvelle preuve à leur crétinerie. Je sens alors une main passer dans mes cheveux. Surpris, je relève la tête vers le fauteur de trouble. Celui-ci sourit de m'avoir ainsi déconcentré. Bon, alors jouons. Je dépose le journal au sol tout en le fixant. Puis je me redresse vers lui. Il ne fait aucun geste. Je lui mordille le cou dans l'espoir qu'il réagisse. Je passe une main câline entre ses cuisses. Tout à coup, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Qui sont ces gêneurs ?

HPDM

Je descends les escaliers alors que Draco ouvre la porte. J'ai le bonheur de voir mes deux meilleurs amis sur le palier. Je me jette sur eux pour une franche accolade. Pansy et Blaise sont aussi présents et la jeune femme se jette sur Draco, qui est très heureux de les revoir, mais il reste tout de même digne. Avec Hermione, j'embarque Ron dans le salon pour ainsi laisser les trois autres tranquilles. En plus, c'est la première fois que Ron vient au manoir.

HPDM

On parle de tout et de rien et les heures défilent. Je leur ai fait visiter sommairement les lieux et mon ami n'a pas arrêté de critiquer les anciens propriétaires. Il s'est même arrêter devant un tableau et à commencer à donner son avis péjoratif de l'oeuvre. Hermione l'a rapidement grondé parce que c'était elle qui avait offert le tableau pour remplacer celui qui représentait la famille Malfoy (ndb : Ronboulet, c pas plus compliqué… ; nda : chuut, ça fallait pas le dire!). Contrarié, il a alors affirmé qu'il avait très faim. Il s'est mis en tête qu'il devait trouver Draco pour que celui-ci fasse le dîner. Hermione et moi avons essayé de le calmer, mais celui-ci ne nous écoutait pas et continuait à avancer.

Dehors, il a interpellé mon bel ange de façon insultante. J'ai eu envie de lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure tachetée, mais avant d'accomplir cette pulsion Hermione l'avait déjà giflé et le réprimandait pour sa stupidité sans limite. J'invite tout le monde dans le salon pour prendre un apéritif. Je m'en vais ensuite vers la cuisine avec la ferme intention de faire comprendre à Ron que je peux lui faire moi aussi, son fichu repas. D'ailleurs ça aurait été sympathique qu'on mette tous ensemble la main à la pâte.

HPDM

C'est toujours la même chose : à chaque fois que je rentre dans cette cuisine, je ne sais jamais quoi préparer. Il y a trop de choix. Je peste à voix haute, pensant que je suis seul, mais à mon plus grand étonnement Draco est là. Ensuite, il se démène d'un côté puis de l'autre de la pièce. Je reste au milieu avec les magrets de canards qu'il m'a donné. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Il me donne alors les instructions. Je prépare sans rechigner, il n'y a aucun ordre dans ses mots, uniquement une pointe d'amusement. Je l'observe tranquillement de l'autre côté de la table.

Lorsque le moment est venu de s'occuper du dessert, l'envie me prend de m'amuser et je tourne en rond devant les placards. Le jeu commence alors : des sorts informulés fusent de toutes parts pour finir de préparer le repas et de dresser la table. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture mais comme notre jeu consiste à faire le repas sans le moindre gaspillage, vous pouvez facilement nous le pardonner (ndb : Meuuuh oui Riry, on te pardonne… nda : ouf, t'as vu comme ils sont gentils lol). Quand tout est prêt, nous convions nos amis à table, avec une joie non dissimulée.

HPDM

Au cours du repas, j'ai remarqué que la présence de ses amis a fait beaucoup de bien à Draco. Je les ai donc invités à rester jusqu'au lendemain. Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'ils acceptèrent. Je l'ai aussi proposé à mes amis et heureusement que Hermione me connaît bien, ainsi que Ron, parce qu'elle a décliné l'offre. La seule chose que je veux c'est rendre le sourire à Draco et, même si j'adore mes amis, Ron ne m'aurait pas aidé dans cette tâche par sa seule présence.

HPDM

Le matin, Draco est encore plus actif que d'habitude. Nous avons pris le petit-déjeuner tous les quatre. Je le laisse discuter gaiement avec ses amis après un clin d'oeil à Pansy. Je m'installe sur le canapé dans le salon pour lire le journal mais je m'endors peu de temps après, épuisé par les idioties qui y sont relatées à mon sujet.

HPDM

Le jour du mariage est enfin arrivé et Draco est toujours dans sa chambre à se préparer. Comment fait-il pour mettre autant de temps alors qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il doit porter ? Lorsqu'il m'ouvre la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder des pieds à la tête. Il rougit. Au perron, il hésite à se rendre au mariage. Je me doute qu'il a peur de ce que les autres pourront dire sur sa personne de méprisant et d'injustifié. Je l'encourage mais il s'obstine dans sa crainte. Peu importe ce qu'ils diront, je le protégerai.

HPDM

Le mariage a commencé depuis peu. Nous sommes installés au premier rang. J'entends tout autour de nous les autres invités qui critiquent ouvertement Draco. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour l'aider. Il est acculé par toute cette haine. Il baisse la tête le plus possible, il se ferait invisible s'il le pouvait. Or ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est déjà tellement discret. Ils ne peuvent se résigner à ne plus haïr personne. Avant, c'était Voldemort, mais depuis qu'il n'est plus, ils transfèrent leur haine sur Draco et, qui plus est, ouvertement parce que lui, ils ne le craignent pas. Les ignorants, ils devraient me craindre, moi et toute la puissance dont je dispose. Allez, mon ange, relève la tête qu'on leur dévoile une partie de ma puissance ! Ils vont se rendre compte que je ne les laisserai plus faire. S'ils veulent haïr, ils devront craindre.

HPDM

Enfin de retour au manoir. Draco a l'air très heureux par cette journée. Il sait que j'ai utilisé ma magie pour qu'il puisse profiter de ce moment unique mais il ne s'est pas rendu compte du déferlement que j'ai provoqué. Je suis d'ailleurs satisfait par la peur qui s'est lue dans les yeux de tous. Ils ont dû finir par comprendre qu'ils devaient arrêter de s'en prendre à mon bel ange. J'utiliserai toute ma puissance pour le protéger, même face au Ministère. De toute façon rien que dans mon métier, je m'oppose aux déchets qui s'y trouvent.

HPDM

Draco peut se montrer très obstiné quand il le veut. Son nouveau désir est une salle scellée qui lui a offert beaucoup de souvenirs heureux. C'est hors de question que je l'ouvre, si elle a été fermée, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je me suis enfermé après une nouvelle prise de tête avec Draco dans mon bureau. J'en profite pour voir si ils parlent du mariage de Blaise et Pansy dans le journal. Je trouve un article qui en parle comme d'un événement incontournable. Ils révèlent ma présence et celle de Draco, je suis étonné de lire que les autorités devraient revoir leur décision au sujet du dernier Malfoy. Selon eux, il est impossible qu'il soit une menace pour la communauté sorcière, il n'y a que ma puissance qui en soit une. Je ris de l'article. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu un article aussi sensé que celui-ci.

HPDM

L'obstination de Draco m'enchante. Il retrouve grâce à mes refus la force de vivre. Et je trouve amusant de le voir utiliser diverses techniques pour ouvrir cette porte. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il utiliserait de l'acide citrique et de l'acide chlorhydrique avec l'espoir fou que cela fonctionne. J'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser avec lui maintenant qu'il ressemble à une personne vivante et non à un zombie. Je le taquine avec tout l'érotisme dont je peux faire preuve dans cette situation. Contre la porte, nos magies s'affrontent. Le déferlement est si puissant qu'il la fait exploser.

J'entre dans la pièce feignant d'être sur mes gardes. Je regarde dans les armoires pour savoir ce qu'un jeune garçon arrogant peut bien y ranger. Des jouets, des livres, c'est tout ce qu'il y a. J'attrape un objet qui ressemble à une peluche. La texture étrange me surprend et je pousse un petit cri en relâchant l'objet pour ensuite m'entraver les pieds et tomber dans les coussins. A croire que la malchance a décidé de s'en prendre à moi.

Après s'être moqué de moi, il utilise sa magie pour nettoyer la pièce. J'ai les yeux rivés sur lui. Il est magnifique. Il retourne vers l'armoire et j'en profite pour regarder ce qui m'entoure. Un album photo attire mon regard. Je ne peux résister à la tentation de le regarder. Je tombe sur une photo d'un jeune garçon de sept ans, tout sourire, avec un hibou dans ses bras. Je me retourne vers Draco pour savoir si c'est lui, il acquiesce. J'en conclus que c'est son album photo. Je tourne les pages vers le début pour découvrir à quoi il pouvait ressembler quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Je m'arrête sur une photo où un bébé nu joue avec les coutures d'un coussin vert sur lequel il est. Je souris. Je le trouve adorable. Draco rougit en voyant la photo. Je m'en retourne à la découverte de l'album sauf qu'il se jette sur moi pour me l'enlever des mains. Il dépose son précieux sur la table, rouge de honte (ndb : mon précieeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuxxxx…bah quoi, on peut être fan de HP ET du seigneur des anneaux nan ???...nan ? ; nda : je savais bien que quelqu'un allait relever, ptdr).

Je commence à sortir de la pièce. Cependant il m'interpelle pour que je reste. « _Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime d'un amour sincère._ » Il baisse la tête gêné par sa déclaration. Je suis agréablement surpris. C'est donc des sentiments de Draco que Pansy parlait dans une de ses lettres et non des miens. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas tout compris quand je l'avais lu, mais maintenant tout est clair. Une étincelle jaillit en moi. Je m'approche de mon bel ange et je lui fais relever la tête. De surcroît, Hermione avait raison dans ses déductions : notre amour l'un pour l'autre est réciproque. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond à mon baiser avec envie. Je m'approche toujours plus de lui. Mes sens sont en ébullition. Je ne peux plus me séparer de lui. J'ai tellement envie de lui. Je l'aime. La suite ne fut que débauche merveilleuse.

HPDM

Les jours suivants, je ne peux pas le quitter. Nous sommes toujours dans la même pièce. C'est peut-être stupide mais je n'y peux rien. Nous nous aimons. Nous avons décidé de changer la décoration du manoir et en particulier du salon, de la salle à manger et de notre chambre. Seul le lit ne changera pas, parce qu'il est vraiment trop agréable et Draco ne veut pas se séparer du lit de son enfance. Quand je rentre dans une boutique avec Draco, désormais je vois du respect dans les yeux des gens qui nous entourent. Mais bon, il y a toujours quelques craintes en certains. Plus personne n'ose critiquer mon bel ange. Finalement, ils tiennent à la vie.

HPDM

En sortant d'une énième boutique, nous passons dans un parc. Nous nous installons sur un banc. Draco se penche vers moi. « Merci de ta protection lors du mariage. » Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me dit ça tout à coup. Il passe l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux en bataille. « Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je croyais au départ que tu n'avais créé qu'une barrière de silence. Mais en fait tu as libéré ta magie pour menacer les idiots présents. » Je suis surpris. Je croyais qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. « C'est vrai, je ne le savais pas et je n'y ai pas pensé tout seul. Je l'ai lu dans le journal qui était posé sur ton bureau. » Je me renfrogne un peu. Il sourit face à mon comportement qui est, certes, enfantin. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Je l'entoure de mes bras pour le rapprocher de moi.

Des sifflements nous sortent de notre bulle. On tourne, surpris, la tête vers les personnes qui osent encore parler de nous dans notre dos. Des fillettes nous sourient gentiment et tout à coup elles s'exclament « trop mignons ». Elles partent en faisant des commentaires sur notre couple qu'elles trouvent charmant et attendrissant. On se regarde tous les deux avant d'exploser de rire.

HPDM

Sur le chemin du retour, beaucoup de mères appellent leur progéniture pour qu'elles ne viennent pas nous déranger. Draco se penche à mon oreille pour me murmurer : « Auraient-elles peur que leurs enfants nous répètent ce elles avaient dit sur moi autrefois ? ». Je hoche la tête et l'embrasse dans le cou. Maintenant que nous avons la communauté sorcière avec nous, il nous reste plus qu'à s'occuper du Ministère pour mettre fin à cette étrange sentence. Et si jamais il ne le fait pas de lui-même, mon métier rentrera en jeu. Ce sera une partie de plaisir de s'en charger avec mes collègues.

**_THE END_**

* * *

note de la bêta :

WAYAAAAAAAAAAA C TRO MIGNON !!!!!!!!ILS SONT TRO CHOUPIIIIIISSS !!!!!!!

Joli travail Yebekka, magnifique petit (hem) épilogue, trop maaagnon !!!!

Je suis très fière que tu m'ais nommé ta bêta chérie adorée !!!!!Merkiiiii !!!!!

Line Weasley :

· nb de fautes de concordance des temps : AHEM, dois-je le dévoiler ???pfiouuu au moins 700 !!!!

· nb de fautes d'accord : ayayayaaaaaaa 1000 au MOINS !!!

· nb de virgules :…….environ 3 820 834 !!!!!lol !!!!Yebekka pas amie avec les virgules !!!

Meuuuuuuh nan je rigoooooole !!!!!!Enfin, sauf pour les virgules…..

Gros bisous, et dépêche toi de nous servir une autre jolie fic !!!!!!!!!o !!!!

* * *

note de l'auteur :

mouais j'y peux rien si lorsque je tape le texte à l'ordi il est tard et que mes neurones ne sont connectés. Ils espèrent qu'une seule chose c'est DORMIR! Résultat il y a des fautes mais ma beta s'embêterait sans! lol . Mais je ne lui donne raison que pour les virgules parce que j'ai du mal à faire ami-ami avec elles . Et pis si je fais autant de fautes c'est que je suis dans le feu de l'action et qu'au départ de l'épilogue j'avais pas trop d'idées alors ça s'est ressenti! Mouais bon, j'arrête de me chercher des excuses parce que de toutes manières il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes qui font plus de fautes que moi, nah. Au moins j'ai pas de blem avec les homonymes et les conjugaisons (la concordance des temps ne comptent pas XD)

Bon, j'espère que ce pitit épilogue vous a plu parce que, à la fin surtout, je me suis super éclatée à l'écrire et d'après ma beta chérie cela se ressent !

Pour répondre à la question que j'ai posée au départ à propos du métier de Harry je ne sais pas si beaucoup y ont réfléchi mais je donne quand même la réponse parce que ce serait vache de ne pas le faire. Alors, donc, la réponse est (roulement de tambours) détective avec une tendance agent secret lol. Ben ouais j'avais pas du tout envie qu'il soit auror pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il aurait dû travailler pour le Ministère ce que je veux surtout pas. Je ne supporte pas ces minables du Ministère qui se cachent derrière des idéaux qui ne sont qu'un amas de mensonge!! Oups, je m'arrête là avec mon venin!!

Voilou! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fic même si elles n'ont pas forcément reviewé ou mis ma fic dans leurs alertes! Donc je remercie tout le monde pour tous les avis que vous avez pu me donner et surtout pour le temps que vous avez pris dans le but de lire ma fific!

Pour répondre à ma beta et à d'autres, j'ai d'autres projets d'écriture et à chaque fois c'est du Drary ; j'adore ce couple, miam! Donc j'ai quelques petits chapitres écrits sur papier mais je préfère attendre avant de poster. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Ben, tout simplement parce que j'ai peur de trop vous faire attendre dans la publication et je n'aime pas décevoir!!

Pour conclure, (il faut bien que je conclus un jour non?) je vous remercie de nouveau et je vous dis à la prochaine fois! (N'oubliez pas le joli bouton 'go' en bas de l'écran, je réponds à tout le monde même avec un break (ça s'écrit comment ce mot là??hic ma beta n'est pas là...) de trois semaines ou plus qui n'est pas voulu mais simplement dû au fait que je n'ai toujours pas internet à la maison (un jour, oui, un jour la nouvelle technologie entrera dans mon humble demeure XD))

Bizousssssss tout le monde!!!!!!!!!

Yebbeka


End file.
